Queen of the Void
by AhrounDragon
Summary: An idea I had after reading another crossover. My first story so I hope you enjoy. What would it be like if Louise summoned a Queen as a familiar instead of a skinny kid? rated M for future content. cant have a few chestbursters without an M rating.
1. Prologue

The Queen sat in her chamber monitoring her brood. Those That Hunt had finally come as she knew they would. The genetic memory of her mothers had shown her that Those That Hunt would challenge any hive they found. The stronger the hive the more they would challenge. The Queen had tried to keep her brood secretive, hidden. Her hive was underground. Her brood had adapted to the change admirably with a much more lithe body and smaller dorsal vent stacks.

It was all for naught. The Queen began to cast her mind out for options to escape Those That Hunt for as long as she was alive and free the hive could be built anew. As she searched for a way out she let her conscious mind feel the link to her progeny. They were fiercely defending her in the upper levels from this attack but she could feel the link sever in places where one, two, or even whole groups would fall. This silence was most disturbing to her. Not since the beginning of the hive had she felt such quiet and loneliness. Each link severed was another blow to her, another of her precious children lost.

Pushing out the urge to have them near she called them to her. Through the tunnels she felt the remains of her children coming: the swift Runners, the strong Warriors, and closest still, the protective Praetorians. Let Those That Hunt come. They would meet a hive united.

There in the Queen's chamber with her brood quivering in excitement all around her the Queen regarded her situation. Those That Hunt were close. The hive webbing practically thrummed with their footfalls. There would be but one way out: through the Hunters. As the Queen readied her daughters something strange happened. The Queen felt a pull within her, a calling of sorts. Something she hadn't felt since the old Queen, her mother. It was one of longing, of needing acceptance, and was powerful. Her brood could feel it through her: this need was overpowering to them and they raised their head in a keening cry of desire to end that loneliness. No Queen should be without her hive.

On the back wall of the Queen's chamber an outline of a circle started to form drawing the attention of the occupants. The outlined flared once and then opened into a brilliant blue portal. The call reverberating through each of them bade them through the portal. The Queen struggled against it for a moment but it was stronger than her. Caving to this desire she pushed her brood through the portal.

As the Predators (Those That Hunt) entered into the queen's chamber all they could see was the last bits of a bladed tail before a circle of light flickered out and collapsed. This would require much debate, for the Great Serpents had never shown this ability before.


	2. Chapter the First

Louise was nervous. This was the last time Professor Colbert would allow her to attempt the Summon Familiar Ritual. The first time had been a complete failure. The rest of the class had jeered and laughed at her failure. And the success they were having only made her feel even worse. A mole, a bugbear, those were understandable. But a Salamander! And by her Rival! This was the most humiliating moment of her life. The little girl that was always quiet in class, Tabatha, had summoned a powerful dragon. There was nothing that would top that. Now she could only hope to summon something at all. Everything hinged on it, her status as a noble, and the image she had come to believe was herself.

She stood in the clearing that had been prepared for the ritual. This was it. In one moment she could prove to them all that she was a noble. That she had magic. But in that same moment it could be proven that she was a sham. All of her darkest fears come true. With more than a little trepidation she raised her wand and began the incantation.

My servant who exists somewhere in the universe!

Oh Divine, beautiful and powerful familiar spirit!

I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart!

Answer to my guidance!

An outline of a circle could be seen on the ground in the center of the clearing and for a moment Louise believed she had succeeded. That proof that she was a mage and a noble was there for all to see. Then as the circle was becoming more visible there was a huge explosion that kicked up a cloud of dust that covered the clearing. A deep silence descended upon everyone present. For a moment everyone sat in stunned silence. Then laughter could be heard from her class.

"Louise the Zero fails again" someone called.

"If she did summon a familiar she probably just killed it" someone else jeered.

Louise was horrified. Failure after failure and now the familiar that would have shown them all that she was indeed a noble had failed as well. She didn't think of a time in her life that she felt more alone and depressed than right now.

As Louise hung her head at the edge of the dust cloud Professor Colbert walked forward to give his usual words of encouragement. The words died on his lips when a shiny black clawed hand reached from the dust cloud and pulled Louise inside and out of view. Sounds of surprise arose from the class as they too saw Louise be pulled inside. Colbert grabbed his wand and summoned a mighty wind to blow the dust aside.

As wind kicked up and began to disperse the cloud flickers of movement could be seen inside. Sun would glint off a shiny black surface before it would retreat back into the cloud. A bladed tail would be seen before it was pulled back. Whatever was inside wanted to stay hidden. No sign of Louise had been seen yet. The mood settled over the class as they too readied their wands, preparing in their own ways to assist their professor.

As the cloud was finely settled the readiness that had been felt by Colbert and the class dissolved to barely held fear. Revealed now was a mass of many moving bodies writhing in the center of the clearing. Black chitin monsters slithering snakelike in a mound at the center of the clearing, all claw and bladed tail, smooth elongated heads, and their attention firmly on the group of students. The mass of creatures withdrew at its center point allowing them to see within. At the center was an enormous creature similar to the others but with four arms and being much much larger. As the creature moved its large crested head aside Louise could be seen cradled in its arms.

The Queen gently put Louise on her feet although one massive clawed hand hovered in front of her almost protectively. Louise steps around the massive claw and the Queen starts to growl. Louise looks up at her and pats her gently on her claw.

"I will be fine" she says.

At her words the Queen visibly relaxes and withdraws her claw to allow Louise to move forward. Louise walks through the mass of black chitin bodies towards her classmates and professor. As she reaches the edge two large bodies detach themselves from the mass, four digigrade legs holding a lithe body, that walk with her almost as an escort.

Fear is almost palpable around the students as they shrink back from the creatures. Professor Colbert looks calmer than when Louise was grabbed, but a sense of weariness seemed to have gripped him.

Louise walks up to Professor Colbert. Gone are her doubts. Her fears. She had just succeeded.

"Professor, the summoning was a success. " she said.

Colbert looked down at the two beside Louise and then at the mass of bodies surrounding the large monstrosity. It watched from within the mass of bodies around it.

"That is good to hear Louise, but which is your familiar." He asked her.

"All of them" she said with a knowing smile.

"WHAT!?" the group of students yelled.

At the sudden noise the two creatures reared up claws at the ready and bladed tails swishing back and forth. The mass of bodies behind Louise started to churn fitfully. The students once more retreated away from the monsters and Professor Colbert slid into a defensive stance with his wand at the ready. At a soothing sound from Louise the two guards relaxed back to their four legs and the agitated mass seemed to calm down.

Professor Colbert sheepishly tucked his wand away. "Very well Miss Louise. Now, if you could have one of your familiars show me their runes so that I may register them with the Headmaster, we can all retire for the evening."

With a nod Louise turned away from the professor and seemed to gaze into the tangle of bodies. After a moment, like water receding from a shore, the Queen became visible as the remains of the hive spread out around her. She stood in the sunlight with crest tilted and all of her arms resting at her sides. Slowly she strode forward with thunderous footsteps, each landing of her clawed feet cutting rivulets in the dirt.

The familiars of the children each attempted to move their masters away from this monstrosity. One girl with a horse familiar ended up being drug away. Kirche's salamander familiar tugged hoplessly at the hem of her skirt. Tabatha's dragon familiar merely lifted her up by the stole of her robes and took flight. Each familiar felt the predator that this beast was, felt the danger it presented, and each attempted to get their master out of harm's way.

The Queen came to a halt behind Louise.

"This is the Queen." She said to Professor Colbert. "she is the one who bares the runes."

"The queen?" he asked.

"Queen." Louise repeated, emphasizing on the difference.

"Very well." Professor Colbert said looking up at the Queen, "Would you allow me to see the runes your majesty?"

The Queen's clawed hand shot out so quickly that no one left had a chance to see it coming. Professor Colbert started to flinch away as the massive claw surrounded him. Thinking he had been attacked he struggled in the grip to reach his wand, only to notice shortly after that he was leaving the ground. Turning his attention away from his attempt at arming himself he noticed the Queen was lifting him towards her large crest. Once he was lifted over the edge he could see the familiar runes present there. However, these appeared to maintain the blue glow that usually only happens when they appear. Quickly memorizing them he calls out, "Ok, I see them. Let me down now please."

Back on the ground Professor Colbert quickly drew into his little pocketbook. Turning to the remains of his class he addressed them.

"Excellent class. The ceremony is complete. I would remind you all that tomorrow is a free day given to each student in honor of Founder's Day. Please use this time to get to know your familiars and learn about them. Dismissed."

Each of the remaining students raised their wands into the air, taking flight. Colbert did the same, all heading back to the academy. Louise turned to the Queen with a small smile on her face.

"Lets go" she said moving towards the forest with her hive.

Rushing up the stairs Professor Colbert once again wished he had kept in better shape since becoming a teacher. As he reached the top of the stairs the two guards outside the headmaster's office quickly came alert only to settle down when they recognized him.

Brushing past them and into the office reception area Colbert ran past the secretary Miss Longville, who was startled at such an entrance, and threw open the headmaster's door.

"Headmaster! We have a problem!" he exclaimed.

The headmaster froze with a glass to his lips staring at Professor Colbert.

"This is highly unseemly Colbert." The Headmaster said before finishing his drink.

"Headmaster, something has happened!" Colbert said before pulling out a stack of books.

Louise lead her hive to a clearing in the woods. The drones and runners spreading out around the clearing examining the rocks and trees before heading deeper into the woods.

Feeling through the link to the Queen she could sense them moving through the forest searching for a suitable place for a new hive.

The Queen moved behind Louise. In the Queen she felt a completeness she had not felt before. Pieces of her that she never knew were missing suddenly coming back to her. And the hive. Unbidden images come into her mind. The feelings and sensations flowing through her from each member was almost overwhelming.

Discovery! New! Exploration!

The hive was ecstatic with this new world. New world. Imagine summoning a familiar from beyond the stars. Kirche was so proud of her salamander but compaired to the Queen it was little more than a common garden lizard!

Looking out over the hive Louise could feel the Queens need for a suitable shelter. Something dark and secluded, safe.

The Queen looked down at the little thing. This new addition to the hive was puzzling. It wasn't one of them but it was at the same time. The will she asserted and the connection to them was undeniable. At the same time her appearance was strange. She lacked the hard shell to protect her and the sharp claws and tail to defend her. She must have taken different traits from this world and her host, that had to be it.

The Queen would wait and watch. Pushing her will out to the hive she directed two of her Praetorians closer to Louise. This new addition to the hive needed protecting for the time being.

Louise was radiant in her 'eyes'. The little thing completed them in a way that the Queen had never felt before. It was overpowering. It was like the little thing was a Queen too, only more. Something higher than a Queen, so much more precious to the hive.

Found! Dark! Safe!

The sendings of the hive came suddenly into Louise's thoughts. Not words so much as a combination of feelings and pictures. A cave complex, deep underground and the feeling of sanctuary and safety for the hive.

All around her Louise could feel the Runners veering off from their directions and heading twords the cave complex. She could feel the warriors regrouping around the Queen. It was like she was connected to each of them and they to her. She felt such comfort coming from each of them and they themselves taking such comfort and pleasure from her as well. It was a feeling like she would never have a worry again about being alone or lost. And it felt great.

With the two Praetorians as an escort Louise moved with her hive to the new cave home.


	3. Chappy Numba too

The next day at the Academy came with no sign of Louise at breakfast or the first morning club meetings. Being a free day given to second year students to get to know their familiars the staff of the Academy did not notice her absence.

Her classmates however did. Kirche relentlessly searched for any trace of Louise. First stop was Louise's room which looked like it had not been slept in the night before. Then Kirche made herself a regular nuisance with the cleaning staff until they had all fled at the sight of her. Finally exhausting any leads to the location of the little pink haired rival she did what she usually did. She went to Tabitha's room.

Louise approached the Academy escorted by two Praetorians and four Runners. She had slept with the hive in the new cave complex they had found. While not running under the Academy it was close enough to prove useful. Looking down she could see the dress she was wearing was smeared with dirt and her hair was a mess. Any thoughts of a clean dress or a bath were replaced by the growl from her stomach. 'Food first,' she thought, 'then appearance.'

As she got closer to the gates she pushed out with her will.

'Remain unseen but near.'

At this prompting the Runners broke off from around her and quickly vanished into the woods. Walking past the two stunned guards with head held high Louise couldn't help but smirk as they flinched back from the Praetorians. Continuing on the path she could not help but to think that today would be interesting.

Kirche was launching into her third tirade to Tabitha when she suddenly stuttered off. Tabitha looked up from her book to see Kirche staring out the window behind her. Turning around Tabitha barely caught the sight of a dirty and disheveled Louise flanked by two MONSTERS before they disappeared behind a building.

With a silent look at each other the two girls scrambled for the door.

Louise strode to the meal hall with her escort. Students passing by gave her wide berth through the causeways and hallways. A small smirk graced her lips.

'No more am I the Zero.' She thought. 'Now they know that I am a mage too.'

The two Praetorians with her felt her mood radiating out hissed and chattered in approval. They started to hiss at students who got too close to their ward, their Queen of Queens.

Louise could feel them and their change in response to her but it felt good. Being protected and cared for. It also felt good to see the classmates and upper class students flee at the sight of her and her protectors.

Arriving at the meal hall Louise came to a halt. Familiars were not allowed inside for various reasons. Turning to the Praetorians she looked them over. A part of her knew it would be trouble to bring them inside and another part could not stand to be separate from them. Steeling her resolve she pushed her will out to them.

'Wait with the other familiars. I will not be long.' She thought.

'WARY' 'GUARD' 'PROTECT' they pulsed back.

'I will be fine. Go now.' She thought back, 'but do not eat any of the other familiars.'

'UNDERSTANDING' 'HUNGER' they pulsed in a combination of feelings and emotions.

Turning as one they moved towards the familiar feeding area. Louise turned as well and entered the meal hall. It felt so strange now, like she didn't belong, that she was a world apart. Sitting at a back table she regarded the students arranged in front of her. They talked and laughed and ate. Louise had no desire to join them. The longing that was present before was no longer there. She could feel the pulses of the hive in her as their connected minds sent to each other. Steepling her fingers Louise let herself be lost in the sway and flow of the hivemind.

"Um, Miss?"

Louise opened her eyes with a start and looked up to see one of the serving women with a tray of food standing next to her.

"Um, your food Miss." The serving woman said nervously.

A loud growl from Louise's stomach reminded her that she was hungry.

"Yes, well, thank you." She said as the young woman put the tray in front of her. Louise took a bite and melted inside at the delicious flavor. Quickly spooning a few more bites in her mouth she noticed that the woman was still beside her.

"Um, I hope its good." The woman said quietly. "Will you be needing new robes for class?"

Stunned for a moment, Louise has a slight blush creep across her face.

"Yes. I will require new clothes." She says quietly.

"Yes ma'am. I will have them delivered to your room." The young serving woman said with a small smile before leaving.

Left alone Louise noticed looks being directed at her. As soon as she made eye contact the other noble would look away or would turn to their companion and whisper something that made them laugh. Louise was quickly becoming embarrassed for being in public dressed as she was. Her once fine robes were torn and dirty. As she shrank down further in her seat the hivemind felt her growing embarrassment. Pulsing comfort and support from all members of the hive flooded into Louise washing away her insecurities and fears. Straightening her back Louise met each stare and returned them with a glare full of the strength of the hive. Soon no other noble would meet her eyes, something in her glare making them feel inferior even though she was the one underdressed.

Enjoying her meal now that the people around her were once more leaving her alone, Louise let her thoughts wander to the night before spent with the fledgling hive in their new home.

-Insert Flashback Ripples Here -

Louise followed behind the Queen surrounded on all sides by Warriors and Runners. Forming an immediate ring around them the elite Praetorians. These creatures had no eyes, yet they were able to move about just fine. Moving towards the cave the strange familiars she had summoned became more excited, more at home.

Some of the runners had scrambled around the cave entrance and seemed to be moving around kissing the rock face. As Louise stopped to see what they were doing the Queen hissed drawing her attention. The Queen was turned to look at her. Images seemed to flow into her.

_The runners moving across the rocks dribbling saliva upon them. The saliva hardening into a firm foundation to apply more. Layer after layer built up to obscure the entrance. A protective nourishing webbing. _

At once she was back staring at the waiting Queen. Turning to look at the runners working around the cave mouth she understood. The Queen had explained it to her somehow.

Turning her head back to the entrance of the cave the Queen lead the hive into its new home. Inside was dark and very dirty. The runners and warriors vanished down passageways eagerly exploring for their new home. Louise felt very tired after her long day. First were her failures in class, then the taxing summoning, and finally the long walk with her new hive.

Sensing her exhaustion the Queen wrapped Louise in her four arms and cradled her like a baby. Louise was confused at first but feeling nothing but support and love from all the minds around her she was soon fast asleep. Some parts of your brain don't sleep thou. Neither do xenomorphs.

Louise stood on a planet. One moment it was covered in dust, then trees, then snow. Even as she watched the landscape change she felt a pull from far overhead. Looking up through the shifting sky she felt rather than saw the coming children. Sometimes they came on large rocks falling from the sky. Sometimes they came on metal ships from the heavens. Arrival after arrival the children came. Wave after wave of black chitin and needle teeth covered world after world.

Louise watched and with each growing wave of xenomorph she felt a sense of euphoria. As each hive grew and thrived she felt her connection with them growing. Louise reveled in the feeling of so many minds.

Suddenly a shudder ran though each hive. The drones each raising their heads to screech and snap at the sky. Louise glanced up feeling the hive's unease. From the sky came lances of fire, came more ships, came the Hunters.

In pairs or groups Those That Hunt scythed through the different hives killing the children and burning the webbing. One after another, as each planet fell, as each Queen was wrested from her home in chains, as each of these visions hit her, Louise felt each as if a physical blow. A sense of great loss settled in where once was unbridled joy. As planet after empty planet flashed before her eyes Louise sank to her knees in tears.

Louise woke from a fitful sleep. As the dream slowly faded Louise became aware of the close press of bodies around her. The Queen had her cradled in her four arms and was holding her very close. Around the Queen were a mingle of runners, warriors, and praetorians pressing close in a writhing mass. Snuggling closer to the Queen Louise bathed in the comfort projected from the hive.

"Was it real?" she asked finally, looking up to the Queen.

The Queen dipped her head in what could have been a nod. Vision after vision whipped through Louise's head, clips of the larger vision she had while asleep. There was a feeling of finality. 'Always' it seemed to say.

Louise sat and contemplated all she had been shown. It seemed that the hive knew the end would come. For all their evidence that "Those That Hunt" would come the hive seemed to not be taking any action to prepare. Looking around at the writhing mass and finally up to the Queen Louise came to a decision. These 'Hunters', these destroyers, would not take her new family without a fight.

As one the hive raised their head in a keening screech. Nearby birds and animals took flight from the terrifying sound, but to Louise it was a beautiful musical sound.

-Exiting Flashback ripples here-

Louise was broken from her thoughts by a loud clink. Startled she looked down to see her fork had stabbed into an empty plate. She thought about ordering seconds but with a sigh stood and made her way twords the exit.


	4. Third i think

She had a moment to blink her eyes against the bright sun before she was tackled to the ground. Something heavy and soft was lying on top of her. Opening her eyes Louise looked up to see Kirche laying on her.

"Zerblest! What are you doing! Get off of me!" she yelled, fury rising in her. She could feel her tail lashing just waiting to puncture this creature on her. She wished to strike out with her claws and ….! What was she thinking! She didn't have claws!

-Not Louise POV-

Kirche's head was spinning from the impact of something hard. Laying on top of something that broke her fall, she put a hand to her aching head and tried to steady herself. Opening her eyes she looked down on Louise.

"Be more careful, Zero" she chastised the smaller girl below her as her head cleared. "Honestly, running out of the Dining Hall in such a way."

Tabatha walked up behind Kirche staff in one hand, book in the other.

"Your fault" she said quietly.

"It would not have happened if Louise the Zero had been watching where she were going." Kirche replied in her most haughty tone. When she received no response from the girl she thought at first that she might have went too far and reduced the girl to tears again. Looking down, to say that Kirche was surprised would be an understatement.

Louise was quivering beneath her, her fingers dug into the dirt at the sides of her body. Her teeth were clenched and a snarling hiss was coming through them. What startled her most though were Louise's eyes. They were a shiny black with no pupil or iris visible. Looking into the almost reflective surface Kirche was sure she could see her own horrified expression. As Louise's hiss rose in pitch hissing erupted from different directions in the courtyard.

Runners were scaling down the front of building faces hissing and chittering challenges. Their digigrade legs giving the appearance of then crawling down the buildings toward the girls. Kirche whipped her head around from one xenomorph to the next in panic fumbling with her robes for her wand. Tabitha's eyes were wide in shock but her mouth stayed in a line of set determination as she raised her staff to the Runner on the dining hall. As she was taking a steadying breath to say her incantation she heard a surprised squawk from below her and suddenly she was buried under Kirche. The two girls went down in a sprawl of legs and robes. Kirche on top of Tabitha both girls turned to see Louise stagger to her feet holding her head.

Louise raised her hand to the descending monsters on the buildings and let out a sound not made by human voices. The string of hisses and chittering clacking noises seemed to have a placating effect on the creatures. Suddenly she spun around and started marching directly at them. Black eyes blazing and hissing between her teeth.

Tabitha was tugging at her staff that was pinned under Kirche and Kirche was digging at the tangle of robes trying to find her wand somewhere in the folds. A Louise drew closer the two girls started to panic but in the end only served to tangle themselves up more. As they panicked they failed to notice Louise was walking by them, her eyes fierce.

-Louise POV, kinda-

Louise struggled against the torrent of voices from the hive as well as the different views she was getting. She felt like a cattail in the middle of a raging river. She could see the courtyard from several different angles, though it was not in the clear view she was used to. The colors seemed to be washed from the world and around people there was a strange aura of sorts to make them stand out. Every movement caused the world to vibrate only serving to make the auras around the living creatures grow larger and more inviting. The familiars she had brought with her were responding quickly to her sudden pain. Their screeches of warning to Kirche were echoed by the pulses they were sending her along their link. The waves were not just washing over her from the xenomorphs she had brought with her. If had been just the six of them, Louise might have been fine. But the reverberations coming from the full hive as well as the Queen's much stronger sendings were threatening to overcome her mental defenses. Centuries of knowledge flowed through her as the Queen sent memory after memory on how to fight. The problem that she did not have the claws or tail or teeth did not seem to register to the Queen. Laying under Kirche, Louise dug her fingers into the dirt and struggled to maintain control of herself.

Then she watched as Tabitha raised her staff at the runners.

Louise bucked Kirche off of her and into Tabitha. The larger girl knocked Tabitha to the ground and pinned her staff. Rising to her feet, Louise turned to the Runners crawling down the building.

"Stop! I'm fine!" she yelled. "It was an accident!"

The Runners calmed down and began to back up the building slowing the forceful chittering and mental projections. As the hive began to calm down, Louise's perspective of the world slowly resolved to what she was more used to. The different angles of the courtyard withdrew as the Runners stopped projecting except for two. Confused at first, recognition suddenly dawned on Louise. She turned quickly and looked over the two girls still on the ground. The two Praetorians were silently stalking up behind the girls, claws and tail ready for a killing blow.

**-Threat!- -Kill!- **

"That is enough! Kirche is annoying, sure, but she is not a threat!" Louise screamed as she walked past the two girls. She didn't notice the panic set on their faces.

The two large xenomorphs seemed reluctant to stop in their attack but with Louise's will focusing on them they came to a halt.

As the Praetorians calmed down Louise pushed out with her will to the Runners. Showing them an image of her room and how to find it she said "Meet me there."

Without a pause the Runners slithered up the building faces and were gone.

Turning back to the two Praetorians she pointed to an archway that marked the path to the girls dormitories.

"Wait for me there." She said. As one they moved.

Having delt with her familiars she turned back to Kirche and Tabitha. Both girls had stopped struggling against each other and were staring at her with wide eyes. Louise regarded their stares.

"Things have changed." She told them. "My familiars will not tolerate such actions and disrespects. And neither will I any longer."

With that Louise turned and strode away leaving Tabitha and Kirche still on the ground.

- Scene change thingy.-Inserting it here.-

"Headmaster did you see that? She commands the beasts in their own language." Professor Colbert said.

Headmaster Osmond watched Louise walking to her dorm flanked by the two large beasts. Looking up from her he let his eyes wander over the building tops. Even though he knew they were moving across the rooftops he could not track the smaller beasts.

"These may prove to be interesting times." He said from around his pipe. Turning to look at Professor Colbert he regarded the man as Colbert continued to watch Louise.

"You said you had something to show me?" Headmaster Osmond asked.

"Oh! Right! With all the excitement I had forgotten." Colbert said as he dug into the folds of his robes. Pulling out a small book he flipped through it until he came to the page he wanted.

"I was looking in the Library because the runes that Louise's familiar exhibited didn't match the list of the usual runes. After a long night I was able to find the runes. It's troubling headmaster. The runes match the Gandalfer runes of the Founder Birmir."

The headmaster stroked his beard as he listened to Professor Colbert. A thoughtful expression was on his face as he looked into the distance.

"Who else knows about this?" He asked.

"No one Headmaster. I came straight to you." Colbert replied.

"Good. Don't tell anyone." Headmaster Osmond said as he turned and moved to his desk to sit down.

"Headmaster? This could be a great discovery." Colbert asked confused.

"It would be disastrous for that girl, Louise. The castle would want her, the church would want her, people we don't even know about would want her. It is our job to protect our students Colbert, and that is what we will do. Give her time to grow and learn."

Colbert looked at the old man in surprise. It was not often that the Headmaster was so insightful and not a pervert. He then looked down to the small book open in his hand. With a snap he closed it.

"Yes Headmaster." He said as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and send in my secretary, Longueville, I'm curious as to what kind of panties she has on today."

Colbert blanched. He had thought too soon.

-Back to the hive.-

The Queen swept her senses across the minds of her children taking stock of the remainder of her hive. The Hunters had reduced her hive by a large margin. The need to rebuild was strong but first a new nest must be built. She reached out with her mind to touch the memories of the explorers deep in the cave complex. Runners were rapidly mapping out tunnels leaving markings of hive webbing like breadcrumbs. Warriors were following much more slowly, either widening the tunnel walls or smoothing them for more hive webbing.

Another team of Runners were webbing the entranceway while a team of Warriors stacked rubble around to further conceal the opening. This would make coming and going less conspicuous. If any of the tunnels opened to the outside then they too would be concealed.

The Queen lifted her considerable bulk and moved deeper into the cave. It felt good to have the hive productive again. Once a cavern was located that proved suitable as an egg chamber….

Flanked by her two Praetorians the Queen walked slowly with a claw dragging along the tunnel wall.

Soon….

-Location change, so I guess that is a scene change?-

Louise sat in her room. Only the Runners were able to fit in the room with her, the Praetorians were coiled up on the roof for the moment. The Runners were laying around the room on the floor while Louise lay in her bed thinking about what had happened outside the Dining Hall. Looking down at her hand she thought how she had wanted to bury her claws in Kirche. It hadn't been her thought though. She didn't have claws or the desire to hurt someone, sure Kirche was rude, insensitive, loud, scandalous, and deserved whatever she got…

Hissing from around Louise brought her attention back from her thoughts. The mass of Runners around her bed were writhing and twitching in response to her un-intentual projections. Projecting calming thoughts she watched them settle down once more.

Looking down at the Runners she contemplated on their appearance. There were the smallest of the drones but far faster than their warrior counterparts. If it wasn't for the dorsal vents, those tubes coming out their backs, she thought she might get a saddle on and right them like a horse. She giggled at the image of her ridding a saddled Runner.

Confusion flooded into her head and the image of her riding a Runner changed to her running beside the Runner, on all fours, and looking somehow natural.

Louise was perplexed for a moment until a Runner laying to the right of her bed lifted its head up and rested it on the bed beside her. Absently stroking his smooth head she realized two things: First, that the hive fully accepted her as one of their own. Truly there was no doubt in them that she didn't belong. And secondly, she would never be alone again, not even in her own head.

At the thought of being alone a mental shiver ran through the hive minds. Image after image came upon her. Scenes of xeno after xeno being separated from its hive and being hurt, captured, or killed. A much stronger sending came and Louise realized it was from the Queen. It was not a jumble of images like the others but more of a feeling or intent. 'To be alone is to be helpless. To be alone is pain. The hive is safety. The hive is life.'

Louise settled back in her bed and contemplated on all she had absorbed. Until the hive came along she had never felt accepted. Her family mostly avoided her, foisting her off on an academy so far from home rather than hire a private tutor as one of her station warranted. Looking over her work desk she took in the great amount of school books and stacked up. No matter how hard she studied and practiced she could not cast a single spell. Indeed, until the summoning of the hive she had thought that maybe, just maybe, she didn't have magic like a noble was supposed to have. Maybe something was wrong with her. The feeling of wrongness was only made worse at the academy. Her peers had been quick to pick up on her shortcomings, ostracizing her, belittling her. They would flaunt their magics at her and revel in her misery.

But a change had come! The hive changed everything. In her first success she had not only proved that she could summon a familiar but she also had magic. You had to have one to have the other after all. Her doubts had began to melt away like the loneliness that had defined her life. No sooner had her precious familiars come into her life then they had solved all of her problems. With a familiar as imposing as the Queen and her brood no one could call her Zero anymore! And with the love and support of such wonderful creatures it was like for the first time she felt accepted. This must be what it was like to have a family.

For all the love and devotion her new family showed her, Louise still didn't know much about them. What did they eat? Were there more variants? And with so many, did they mate? Would her hive grow?

Reaching out with her mind she reached for that massive presence that was always present but just out of sight. Surely the Queen could answer these questions.


	5. For is Up

I never thought I would have this much of a following for my first story. I hope you enjoy this story that I am crafting and will walk with me along this path that I foresee. If you don't like what I have come to craft, too bad, I'm enjoying this idea and flames mean nothing to me. Words on a computer screen are even easier to ignore than words spoken. That said, please enjoy this next chapter. I'm finding as I get more into this world that my chapters are getting longer.

-Story Go!-

The Queen had indeed had answers. Very graphic and lifelike imagery of answers. Louise stumbled out of her room the next morning feeling a little worse for the wear. But also was the feeling of determination. She understood now what it would take to grow her hive larger. She understood the necessity of making sure her hive didn't grow too fast too soon, remembering image after image of worlds stripped of any life but xenomorph.

Filing out behind Louise were the Runners. As the last one exited the room Louise stopped and turned to look at it. For a moment it regarded her before turning to close the door behind it. With a small nod Louise turned and led them down the hall. Once outside the two Praetorians suddenly appeared flanking her, for all of their size being extremely quiet in their movements.

As they moved toward the Dinning Hall the other students would stop in their tracks to watch them walk by. Or scurry to get out of the way. Word of yesterday's altercation must have spread. The abject fear visible in their eyes was almost tangible as she passed many of the students. That girl there, she had made comments before to Louise about how she didn't belong here. Now the girl stood there quivering in fear as much as the squirrel familiar she was holding. Over there was a boy that she had thought was cute once, until he had thrown sticks at her and laughed when she ran instead of used magic to protect herself. Look at him run. Where were his thoughts of magic now? Even he, the idiot that he is, realized his pathetic magic will do little against the fury of Louise's hive.

The xenos around Louise reverberated with her sendings, sending their own back to her. 'Hosts' they seemed to say. 'Beneath notice' and 'impotent'. Louise was startled when she realized they were comparing them to her. They looked at the students around her with thinly veiled contempt and hostility. But to her…to her they saw her as beautiful, as awe-inspiring and wonderful as something that could not be given words. Adoration and worship flowed from them.

Bolstered by the support of her hive, Louise stood proud and tall; as tall as she could anyways. Around her the students of the Academy broke as if waves on the prow of a ship. Meant to be swept aside and forgotten.

As she approached the entrance courtyard to the Dinning Hall Louise turned to walk toward a peaceful spot underneath a large oak tree. The two Praetorians followed Louise as her ever present bodyguard. The Runners however only quickened their pace and ran into the Dinning Hall. Louise ignored the screams that started coming out of the Hall, unperturbed by the sounds. Soon the Runners began to file out carrying table and chair, food and drink. In short order Louise was sitting under the oak tree with a veritable feast laid out just for her. Flanked by the Praetorians who were acting as her personal waiters; their large clawed hands surprisingly deft and precise. Surrounding them were a ring of Runners actively keeping anyone from getting too close to her private banquet. Taking a small bite of sausage, Louise smiled a small smile at the faces peeking out of the Dinning Hall's door and windows. Reaching out to her side without looking she grasp a cup of fruit juice handed to her by a Praetorian. The other Praetorian set a plate in front of her piled high with her favorite foods.

Louise was broken from her pleasant breakfast by the mental alerts of her Runners as well as the loud hissing coming from behind her. Touching the mind of one of the Runners Louise closed her eyes and looked out though It's. Once again the world was washed of color but this time it was not as disorienting. Images and depths seemed to almost jump out with their clarity. Professor Colbert was just outside the ring of Runners, having been confronted directly by one as he tried to walk through. Without turning Louise dropped the Runner's perception and bade them to let him pass. Verbally, and loud enough to be heard by Colbert behind her, Louise said, "Come forward Professor, join me."

-Colbert PoV-

Colbert was startled to find Louise outside the Dinning Hall like he found her. The Hall's table and chair were set in the shade of the oak tree in much the manner of an impromptu pavilion. The table was laden with every example of breakfast food. The only thing that marred the tranquility of the moment were Louise's monstrous familiars circling the area. Colbert could only further boggle as two very large ones were serving Louise breakfast. Like large monstrous waiters they would arrange choice foods onto plates for her and fill her cup. Watching closer Colbert saw no indication from Louise that she was giving them orders. Normally it took many years for a master and familiar to be so in sync.

'More questions to ask.' He thought.

As he walked closer, one of the smaller, four-legged beasts was suddenly blocking his way with hissing teeth and a thinly veiled threat of violence. No sooner had he taken a step back out of surprise than the beast had turned off and Louise had spoken as if she knew he was there.

"Come forward professor, join me."

Looking around at the pack of four-legged familiars that surrounded Louise's table, his pulse quickened. The beasts had all come to a halt and were regarding him with their eyeless gaze. As he started forward they followed him as one, turning their heads to track him. Carefully and slowly walking around the table Colbert came to stand in front of Louise. Looking at her face he didn't think he could remember a time when she looked so calm. Gone was the detached look of smoldering anger and the wounded air of indifference. Maybe these familiars were not so bad if they brought this much of a change in Louise.

"I was not expecting company. If you will wait a moment I will have you a chair fetched." She said without taking her eyes off of her plate.

'Fetched. She means the familiars.' Turning to look at the Dinning Hall he could see the looks of horror on the students faces.

"Oh no, Miss Valire, I couldn't." He said while holding his hands in front of him. "I just ate. I come bearing a message."

Looking at him Louise held her cup out to one of her familiars to fill. Still there was no indication of an order given. She held it with all the surety of where it would be filled and when. Retracting the cup she steepled her fingers over it as she held it in front of her. Looking down, not meeting his eyes, she asked quietly:

"What is the message?"

'Worry.' Colbert realized. 'There is worry in her voice.' Putting on his most reassuring smile he replied:

"I was sent to bring you to the Headmaster. We are very curious about your familiars. We were hoping you could answer some questions."

Louise sat quietly for a moment, running her finger around the rim of the cup. One of the large familiars let a quiet hiss and Louise nodded almost to herself. Standing and putting her cup on the table Louise said:

"Lets go then."

-Louise pOv-

Louise followed behind Professor Colbert through the passages and corridors on the way to the Headmaster's office.

'This must be about Kirche and Tabitha.' Louise thought.

Her mind began to race. Would she be expelled? Sent home? Louise didn't think she could face her parents as a failure. Or even worse. They were going to make her get rid of her hive! Clenching her fists Louise almost vibrated with anger. Picking up on her mental sendings, the Runners started hissing and thrashing their tails as they walked. The Praetorians moved closer to Louise, interposing themselves between her and Colbert. The surrounding students, already keeping their distance from the monsters, now ran at their actions of agitation.

Professor Colbert addressed Louise without turning around. "What is troubling you Miss Valire?"

Louise started, jogged from her thoughts. Her first response was to deny anything was wrong. Hard to do while the familiars around her were acting as they were. Calming herself, and calming the hive members around her, Louise took a deep breath and straightened her robes.

"Nerves Professor. One does not go to see the Headmaster without wondering why."

"There is no need to be nervous." Professor Colbert said as warmly as he could. "Your familiars are the first we have ever seen. There would of course be some curiosity as to what we could find out about them."

"So I'm not in trouble?" she asked.

"And why would you be in trouble? Have you done something you should tell me about?"

Louise nervously twiddled with the hem of her robe. "I…um…..maybe…"

"I was watching yesterday." Colbert said.

"Oh." Louise suddenly felt very depressed. She was probably in so much trouble that only the Headmaster could pronounce judgment.

"I saw how you stopped your familiars from harming Kirche and Tabitha and how it was all started by an accident. You have to understand Miss Valire, these things happen. Just because a familiar is summoned by a mage doesn't mean that it no longer acts as it did. Sometimes a mage must keep the familiar in line. You did that admirably."

Louise was starting to feel better. Maybe she wasn't in trouble after all. Or maybe Professor Colbert was just being nice before she got to the Headmaster's office.

"We are here." Colbert said as they drew closer to the door of the Headmaster's office. Louise looked up and thought 'This is my last chance to run. I can make it to the cavern and I'll be safe with the Queen.' Though the thought was appealing, any time within her hive made her feel much better, nobles didn't run from their problems. She had to face this head on.

"We are right behind you."

-In the Headmaster's Office-

"Louise, I have called you here to see if you can answer some questions for us." Old Man Osmand said. "The libraries here at the Academy are second to few and we are yet unable to find anything like your…?"

"Xenomorphs."

Louise was standing in front of Old Man Osmond's desk with part of her hive arranged around her. Osmond was sitting behind his desk and Professor Colbert was standing beside him.

"Xenomorphs? Is that Latin? Alien Changers?" Osmond asked as Professor Colbert pulled his small note book from his robes and made some small motions in it.

Louise let out a sigh. This would be a long explanation.

"It was the name given to them long ago during their presumed first contact with humans." Louise started.

"And you learned this from them? You understand their language?" Colbert asked.

"They don't really have a language sir. The hive communicates by one's thoughts being heard by all the rest. What one hears, sees, or knows, the rest do as well."

Headmaster Osmond's eyes were wide as he just stared at her. Professor Colbert was furiously writing in his little book. Old Man Osmond was the first to speak.

"Is there some way you could show us?" He asked.

Louise nodded, putting her hands over her eyes and turning around.

"Just indicate something." She said as she pushed her will out to a Praetorian beside her. The washed-out world resolved into focus. Old man Osmond was looking at her, not 'her' the Praetorian, but her body that she could see as well. These out of body experiences should feel more weird but it felt kinda….natural.

Osmond opened the top drawer of his desk and lifted out a small book to which Louise named. Putting the book down he picked up a quill. Then a small skull.

"Alright Miss Valire, it is clear that it is an amazing ability especially because they don't have eyes."

Louise released her hold on the Praetorian and opened her eyes. For a moment the washed-out world remained, Colbert and Osmond surrounded by those strange auras that called to something deep in her. Slowly colors began to reappear and her vision returned to normal.

Professor Colbert, who had been furiously scribbling in his notebook, looked up and asked the next question.

"You said hive. Are they a type of insect?" He asked.

Louise thought about it.

"In structure. The Hive focuses around the Queen. She lays the eggs, the Drones tend the nest and gather hosts."

"Gather hosts?" Both men asked at the same time. Louise went a little green at the memory.

"Xenomorphs do not breed. They gestate. The Queen lays eggs and in these eggs are what is dubbed Facehuggers. They are kinda like pale fleshy spiders with long tails. Facehuggers carry within themselves a Xenomorph embryo. They get the name Facehugger from the way they wrap their legs around a host's face. By covoring the face they can regulate air flow to the victim thus knocking them out. They use their long tails to wrap around the neck and cut off blood flow if necessary, usually if threatened or attempted to be removed."

Louise was staring off into space with a glazed look in her eyes as she relived the memory. She didn't see the shocked look on Professor Colbert's face or the look or worry on Osmond's.

"The Facehugger doesn't have a long lifespan outside the egg. Its only purpose is to deliver the embryo to the host. Once the Facehugger has pushed the embryo into the host, it dies, its purpose fulfilled. The embryo will gestate in the host absorbing traits from it. If it is a simple being then the gestation wont take long, a day or two. A more complex host takes more time."

Professor Colbert remained silent through this explanation, his book forgotten. Headmaster Osmond broke Louise from her reverie with a simple question.

"What happens to the host?"

"The host never survives. The embryo becomes what is called a Chestburster. It claws and digs its way out of the host when it is 'born'." Louise answered looking down, not meeting their eyes.

"Oh Founder." Colbert said, his hand over his mouth. "There were dozens you summoned. Nearly a hundred."

Louise nodded, her head still down. "It is their way. It is what they are."

Headmaster Osmond leaned back in his chair, eyes closed and stroking his beard. Without opening his eyes he asked her:

"But you control them?"

Louise looked up at him. In her eyes were unshed tears. "Yes. They do as I say."

Still with his Eyes closed Osmond nodded. He looked thoughtful.

"And hosts. They can be anything?" he asked.

Louise gave a small nod. "Yes. A hive can be made from any sort of creature. It just has to be large enough to support the embryo."

Old Man Osmond nodded again. "And do these Xenomorphs eat the bodies of the dead hosts?"

Louise cocked her head to the side for a moment as she pulled up the memories.

"They can eat in such a way." She said, raising her palm up below the mouth of one the Praetorians. The Praetorian opened first its outer mouth and then slid out its inner mouth much to the surprise of both men. From the inner mouth dribbled an opaque, tacky substance into Louise's hand. Stretching it between her fingers Louise held it up for the men to see.

"This is hive webbing, or just webbing. It is very acidic and breaks down slowly whatever it is attached to. It acts as both housing and food for the hive. The webbing turns both organic and non-organic substances into a mineral slurry for the hive to consume. Bodies of hosts are usually bound in webbing while and embryo is gestating. After the birth, the body is left hanging, being dissolved by the webbing to feed the hive. A Xeno can eat without the webbing, but this is what their instincts pull them towards."

Pulling out a handkerchief Louise wiped the substance off her fingers. Even after such a short time touching it, both men could see her fingers were red and puffy. Putting away the handkerchief, Louise continued with the information she thought needed to be conveyed.

"Other things that need to be known about my hive are their blood and their body make ups. Very important is that there blood is a potent acid, capable of eating through most metals in moments. This is the main reason it is not wise to engage them in combat for even wounding one could be your downfall. Their body make up depends on their traits from the host, but all Xeno are incredibly strong and fast. Keeping pace with a horse is easy for a Runner and breaking through a Knight's armour is easy for a Warrior. A Praetorian is second only to a Queen in combat ability."

Colbert nods to himself as he scribbles in his book. "Their acidic blood, this could be extremely useful to some earth and water mages. Acids of strength are sometimes tough to come by in alchemy and crafting."

"This acid would be of no use to them I fear. It is not an acid tied in any way to creation, but more of destruction. It will burn through most metals and other matter in mere moments. It would be hard to clean a gemstone when it has been burned away."

Professor Colbert looked up from his small book. "Is there anything about your familiar that dosnt destroy?"

"No." Louise said meeting his eyes.

Headmaster Osmond sighed.

"I do not envy your predicament Louise." He said in a somber tone. "It will be you who holds the hive in check from now on. Whatever the Founder had planned, you are a major part of it."

Headmaster Osmond stood and walked to the window. There leaning on his staff he looked very old. As Louise looked at him, she thought about what he had said. She was the exerting influence on the hive, even more so than the Queen. While she loved her hive, more so than anything she had ever felt for anything else in her life, she also knew the threat they posed to everything around them. They were driven by instinct, the unending need to procreate. Maybe, just maybe, that could change here. If monitored, if kept in check, then their influence could be helpful to Helgaia and Tristam.

"I understand Headmaster. I will act responsibly and make sure my familiars are only a force of good in Helgaia. I am a noble and will act like one."

Headmaster Osmond nodded. "I would expect nothing less of one of the noble Valire bloodline."

Turning from the window he looked first at Louise and then at Professor Colbert. While his body was still etched with the lines of time, his eyes blazed like a man in his prime, so full of life and drive.

"It would be best is none of this spread beyond the three of us. While I trust Louise to control her familiars, others will fear the power that rests in her hands. Or worse, seek to wrest control over her for the power she now wields."

Professor Colbert nods. "I agree. I will aid as well to help keep this secret."

"Louise, the Academy is provided a stipend to provide food for our students familiars. Where normally this is a simple consideration for familiars like a mouse or a bugbear, sometimes certain considerations must be focused on in the case of a salamander or a dragon, or even an entire hive." Osmond said with a smile. "In the case of your hive we will provide a cow daily, alive and in good health, to be disposed of as you see fit. It will be your responsibility to ensure that if your hive is to grow then it will grow within bounds that you can control. This is a large responsibility I am putting on your shoulders, but it is one that must be left to you and you alone."

"I understand Headmaster. I will show that I am worthy of such responsibility and that I may be trusted with this." Louise said as formally as she could muster.

Osmond gave a small nod while stroking his beard. "I am sure you will show nothing but the most discretion and foresight in this matter. Now, I'm sure Professor Colbert will have some questions in the future regarding the development of your familiars and the specifics of their growth. This leads us to the next bit of information that I called you here for. I believe this bit is best left to Professor Colbert to impart, for it was his discovery."

"Thank you Headmaster. After your summoning of your familiars I spent the better part of the night cataloging the runes from the members of your class. As you are aware, the familiar summon is a long regarded ritual here at the academy as it not only shows the elements and attributes of our students but it also provides our students with a steadfast companion for the rest of their life. For the rest of your class the summonings went pretty much according to our projected estimates. Those with pre-existing elemental pairings were able to summon familiars that reinforced these elements. The one I looked forward to the most however was one that had eluded us until that point."

Louise looked down in shame. Until she had summoned her hive none of her spells had previously worked. She had been a failure in every measure.

"Do not misunderstand Miss Valire. Until this point we were doubting our ability as teachers rather than your ability as a mage. We were sure you had magic, but were unsure as to how to develop it as all of our previous methods of teaching had failed to bring it to fruition. It was our thought that when you summoned a familiar that it would provide insight as to how to better teach you. While I say I spent the better part of that night cataloging your class, this isn't entirely true. I spent a few moments recording what we already had come to expect from them. The rest was spent regarding the puzzle you dropped into my lap. Once again you confused us Miss Valire. The runes that the Queen bears are not something any of us has ever seen. For you to understand better, I feel it is best that I explain how we use runes to determine a mage's element. Usually, long before a mage reaches the Springtime Summoning Ritual, we already know what their element is. This is either because of family bloodlines or because they have demonstrated an ability that provides us insight. However, to those who have reached this point without demonstrating their element, the runes of the familiar tell us exactly what element is. A rune is comprised of four glyphs, letters if you will. The first three will be the designation of the element. A certain combination is specific for each element. The last usually is a marker of the type of familiar, like forging some connection to the element and that creature."

Louise nodded getting excited. "Yes Professor, I understand. So the rune on the Queen tells you my element!?"

"Nope."

Louise started as if struck. "No? But..but.. you just said the runes tell the element!" In her excitement, Louise failed to reign in her irritation and the hive members around her started to twitch and hiss. Professor Colbert looked surprised, almost reaching for the staff propped beside him. Headmaster Osmond leveled a withering glare at Louise instead. Embarrassed, Louise calmed herself and the xenomorphs around her. With a blush evident on her cheeks she continued, "Professor, if you have the rune from the Queen, cant you tell me my element?"

Visibly relaxing, Professor Colbert opened his small notebook again. "Miss Valire, you have to understand, your condition is unique in every way. I spent my night, well, most of it, buried in the deepest parts of the library. While I do not have a definite, I have a theory that I have shared with the headmaster. And with his permission, ill now share it with you. I'm sure you are familiar with the Founder Birmir. The Founder had a familiar himself, supposedly many. And each one bore what is known as the Legendary Gandalfer rune."

Colbert paused as he sat on the corner of the desk. Flipping though his small book, he held it up showing Louise two drawings inside. "The one on top is the Gandalfer rune. Each glyph in the rune is only found there. No other rune has ever shared any of these glyphs. The one on bottom is the rune on the Queen. As you can see, it is very similar, only off by two glyphs. It actually shares glyphs with the Gandalfer rune. In this way, I think it might be related to the Legendary rune."

Louise was stunned. Her familiar's rune was the first to be similar to the Founder's familiar?

"My theory is that your familiar is similar to the Founder's. His familiars were known as the Right Hand of God. Maybe yours will be as well."

Louise nodded dumbstruck.

"I understand if this is a lot to take in all at once, Miss Valire." Headmaster Osmond chimed in. "It is of vast importance that you do not let this knowledge be known to your peers, or even your family. Until we can determine the extent of the uniqueness of your familiars as well as how to properly teach you to access your magic it would be best if we do not alert anyone else to your predicament. Too many would wish to use you and your connection to the Founder. It is best kept secret for now."

"Yes Headmaster. I shall not tell a soul."

"Good Miss Valire." Osmond said sitting back at his desk. "Now then, if there is nothing else I believe it is past time for you to be in class."

"Yes Headmaster." Louise said with a curtsey, mentally commanding her familiars through the door. It was already turning out to be a long day, and it wasn't even midmorning!


	6. Chapter 5 is Go

The Queen purred contently to herself. Her children had been very busy: exploring the cave systems, reinforcing the hive webbing, and most importantly, finishing her egg chamber. The Queen was currently in the center of the massive cavern that was her new egg chamber. To the Queen it was the ideal spot as it covered everything that her instincts pulled her towards. It was deep underground behind many twisting corridors, only one entrance, and large enough to hold many eggs. The Queen looked across the vast empty of the chamber. The cavern was large enough to present her with a challenge of sorts, daring her to fill it with eggs. The floor of the cavern had been covered with hive webbing to better anchor the eggs to the ground and to feed the Facehuggers inside to keep them dormant since a Facehugger could not last long outside the protective egg that housed it. The hive webbing would act as both a cradle to the eggs and an umbilical cord in a figurative sense.

Around the Queen, Warriors were making the final preparations for her birthing period. In the hurried motions of instinct they would secrete hive webbing into their claws and mold it onto her dorsal stacks. Runners were currently on the ceiling building anchors of which to attach the hive webbing to. Soon the hardened webbing would help support her weight as well as sustain the massive resources the egg sack would demand from her body. Already she could feel pressure building in her lower abdomen as her body prepared for the next step.

Flexing her will, the Queen quickly raked in the status of her progeny. The reinforcement of the entrance was faring well. An assortment of rocks and limbs bound in hive webbing was a suitable beginning. The natural mouth of the cave had not only been hidden but had also been narrowed a bit to keep it more secure. Now that such a covering was completed the Runners had been assigned to explore the surrounding area.

The Queen resolved her vision through the Runners moving through the forest. Runners were fast as well as adequately stealthy, perfect for long forays away from the hive. As they moved in ever growing search patterns one of the Runners came across a type of host the Queen had never seen before. Willing the Runner to remain observant but unnoticed the Queen withdrew her mind and focused on the mass of memories that was her birthright from her mothers before her. Nothing in the memories showed her what she was dealing with though. What she needed was information from a native, a child born on this planet. Focusing her will, the Queen reached out simultaneously to the witnessing Runner and to the Queen of Queens.

As a hivemind they were able to quickly share information quickly with each other. However, there are some things a Xenomorph brain was never meant to experience. The Queen was able to get the information from the Queen of Queen about the strange host. 'Bugbear' came first, understanding that the host had a name. At first this confused the Queen, as a host was just a host. But apparently a 'bugbear' host was different somehow. Hoping for clarification, or at least understanding to the confusing thought she was receiving, the Queen delved deeper into memories related to this 'bugbear'. Knowledge flowed from the Queen of Queens and into the Queen. Mating habits, theories behind its floating ability, testimonies on its eyesight, the Queen struggled with these foreign ideas. Instinct told her that these were hosts for her progeny but 'knowledge' told her that this was not possible as they had not orifice for the facehugger to deliver her child to the host as 'bugbears' feed off of ambient magical energies. While the Queen was coming to grips with the idea of a host that is not a host, her attention was diverted to a different Runner. This one had been exploring when it had scared a small host from behind a plant. Looking through the Runners eyes, the Queen once more pulled upon the Queen of Queen's memories. The small host that was not a host was called a 'mouse' according to the memory, and was also unsuitable to be a host because of its small size. Feeling something else attached to the memory the Queen opened herself to it. A blinding fear rushed as if a torrent through the hive at the sight of the 'mouse'. Every Xenomorph gave a little hop away from the 'mouse' while shrieking, much to the detriment of those currently upside down in the cavern. The Queen herself gave a little hop while screeching her fear only to be knocked to the ground in surprise as two Runners who were previously above her landed on top of her. Although unharmed, confusion reigned throughout the hive while the Queen came to terms with her first encounter with emotion as well as the feedback of the Runners and Warriors who had jumped off of the cavern ceilings.

Lifting herself up off the ground, the Queen's claw brushed through some debris. Lifting up the piece of debris she held it in front of her curiously. She understood in essence its function as an anchor for hive webbing and that a hive was safe under it and surrounded by it. Almost unbidden now, concepts like 'rock' 'stone' and 'pebble' flowed into her. Concepts from the Queen of Queens came, ideas given more tangibility and meaning. This 'rock' could be just a 'rock' or it could be something of value, but it depends on what it is made of, or where it was found, or if it was needed at the time. Then more abstract concept s came. The 'rock' could be judged on color, on texture, or even on shape. The last to come was most foreign to the Queen; mood. The 'rock' could be an 'annoyance', ignored, or a 'fun'. These thoughts had no analog in the Queen's experience, but they were given substance from the Queen of Queens.

Letting the rock, for that's what it was, fall the Queen settled back as the Runners and Warriors around her resumed their work. Reaching out to the Queen of Queens while also plunging into her genetic memories, the Queen set about a first for her species: Contemplation.

Louise was deep in thought as she walked back from her meeting with the Headmaster. Mixed feelings cycled through her as she and her familiars walked from the building. A part of her was ecstatic that the Headmaster himself had recognized her accomplishments in summoning suck a powerful group of familiars. The fact that she was the first to summon more than one was left unsaid, it was unprecedented. No one else had ever done such. At the same time was the feeling of trepidation at being the first in accomplishing something. The Headmaster and Professor had been wary of her familiars, even more so after she had explained what she had learned from the memories given to her. The reason for their fear was understandable, she herself had seen the memories of worlds ravaged by the hunger of the hive. This was different though. The hive only wanted to see her happy, only wanted to support her. Louise felt she had made the Headmaster and Professor understand that while her familiars were dangerous, she had control of the situation. While they didn't say it outright, Louise felt that they were relieved, if a little perturbed, by the amount of connection she had with her hive.

Louise was walking down a causeway, one of the several that connected the different areas of the Academy. Many of the students that she encountered either ducked into doorways upon seeing her and her familiars, or would actually flee away in the other direction if no easy entrance was to be had. Louise was curious at first as to why they would run away so until she noticed that two of the Runners were actually keeping pace with her along the ceiling of the causeway. So lost in thought she had been that she did not notice them having climbed above her. Opening herself to the hive as she had done before Louise pushed out with her will to have them return to the ground. Suddenly, an image of a large mouse filled her mind and she screamed at the sight of the rodent, hopping reflexively away from the disgusting thing. That was just before she registered a loud screeching surrounding her as her familiars seemed to do the same thing. Then….all went black.

As with the Queen in her cave, the Runners overhead had landed upon those underneath them. A writhing pile of tails and clawed hands flailed about in the center of the causeway until the pile seemed to give a great heave, then a second, and with a final mighty effort two Praetorians shed the lesser xenos off themselves, Louise cradled in their arms for safety. Louise was shaken by the sudden turn of events. The appearance of the mouse had been startling and then the falling Runners had happened too quickly for her to react. If not for the speed of the Praetorians Louise felt she would have been injured. But there had been no mouse. Merely an image in her mind so real that she thought it was right in front of her.

Straightening her dress and feeling more than a little embarrassed Louise regarded her entourage. The Praetorians once again were flanking her and the Runners were now blessedly on the ground. Louise thought about her familiars and their purpose to her. Indispensable as they were for being her most precious hive, they still needed a higher purpose than the predators they were. Resting her hand on a Runner's domed head. There had to be some way to show how magnificent and wonderful they were.

"Thoughts for another time." Louise whispered. With her small part of the hive in tow, Louise headed for class.

Kirche and Tabitha, or more accurately, Kirche with Tabitha reluctantly in tow, seemed to be right behind Louise all morning. After chasing after Louise to find the petite girl, Kirche and Tabitha had been unsuccessful in finding either her or her hellish familiars. To Tabitha's annoyance, Kirche seemed irrationally fixated upon Louise's familiars. After searching around fruitlessly for a while, Tabitha was finally able to steer Kirche towards the dining hall in hopes of breakfast. Upon arrival it became abundantly clear that Louise had been and gone, terrorizing the student body and only relenting when Professor Colbert had come and carried her off, most likely for the raid she had sent her familiars on in the dining hall. Kirche expounded on the possible punishments around mouthfuls of some Germania porridge while Tabitha silently ate her toast.

Glad to have some nourishment in her belly, Tabitha was prepared to head to class until Kirche once again swept her up and amidst a flurry of movement she found herself outside the Headmaster's office while Kirche parlayed unsuccessfully with the secretary to get inside or find out what juicy punishments the smaller noble was likely to get. After being politely, but firmly, rebuffed Kirche seemed resolved to wait for Louise to come out of the office to find out for herself what fate had befallen the pink haired one. That was, until the secretary informed them that if they were late for class it was good that they came to the Headmaster to turn themselves in for truancy. The threat of disciplinary actions being turned toward herself was more than enough to convince Kirche to return to class, if not enough to staunch her constant complaints and speculations.

Tabitha and Kirche had been late getting back to the first class of the day, Etiquette for Lords and Ladies, and had to stand at the front of the class as an example to all. Tabitha took this with her normal aplomb and stoic nature. Kirche however balked under such circumstance and repeatedly voiced how unfair it was for one as beautiful as her to have suffer so.

As the second class was about to begin, Introduction to Alchemy, Tabitha and Kirche were allowed to take their seats. Around the class several of the students had brought their familiars which were lounging around the room in various states of boredom. Their boredom turned to abject terror when a series of screeches heralded the brood. Runners bounded through the doorway, a mass of ebony chitin and hissing fangs. The familiars in the room fled from the sudden wave of xenos, as far as they could anyways. The Runners took to the walls and ceiling their sharp claws biting deep into the stone as they swarmed through the room. As the students got over their shock and were beginning to react to the quick moving xenos they were gone out the window. As the young nobles were calming down their familiars Louise strode confidently into the room backed by her two large shadows. Walking calmly to her desk in the rear right of the room Louise seemed to not notice the familiars flee to the other side to get away from her Praetorians. Louise sat at her desk as the two Praetorians flanked her. Reaching out with her hand one of the Praetorians reached into a satchel it had slung around its shoulder and dorsal vent and handed her a book with parchment and quill. Laying out her study materials in front of her Louise looked around the room. All of her fellow students were staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked perplexed. Before any could answer her the door to the class opened again.

"Good morning class!" said a woman in a cheerful tone. She was wearing the purple hat and cape of a professor. Walking up to the podium at the front of the class she looked at the students huddled on the far side of the room, except for a blue haired student sitting calmly in the center of the rows. "Is there a problem here?"

A male student with bowl-cut hair jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Louise while cradling his cat familiar in his other hand. "Professor, Louise keeps bringing those monsters around!" he yelled as if it explained everything.

The professor followed his gaze and looked at Louise. She was sitting at her desk with her book and parchment laid in front of her. Behind her however…. stood two giaNT MONSTERS! Ducking behind the podium and pulling out her wand she peeked around the edge. The girl was still staring at her with a curious expression and the monsters had not moved. Standing up and straightening her hat, the professor coughed into her hand with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"And what sort of creature are these young lady?" she asked Louise.

"These are some of my familiars." Louise replied evenly.

"Familiars? As in plural?" the Professor askes.

Louise nods.

"Well…keep them under control and don't harass your classmates." The Professor said while crossing her arms across her chest and nodding to herself. "And for the rest of you, back to your seats. They may look like monsters but they are a noble's familiar and as such are welcome upon school grounds."

With quiet grumblings and mutters the rest of the nobles returned to their seats, with a marked absence in the seats surrounding Louise.

"Now then, my name is Professor Chevreuse. My element is Earth. My Runic Name is Chevreuse the Clay. I would like to welcome everyone back to their second year at Tristein Academy. I have just been assigned to the Academy and will be instructing you in Earth magic. Now, for review, who can tell me the Four Great Elemental Magics?"

A hand immediately shot into the air, a hand holding a rose like wand.

"Fire, water, earth, and wind are the Four Elements." Intoned the blonde boy. "and what a coincidence? My attribute is also Earth like yours. My Runic name is Guiche D. Gramon, The Bronze." He says, finishing with a bow.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Gramon." The teacher replies calmly and continues on with her lesson. "Earth is the principle magic of creation. In this class I will be leading each of you through the basics of this creation known as Alchemy. "Reaching into the volumous arm of her purple robe the professor pulls out three lumps of clay. Laying them out on the podium she points her want at them and intones the magic words. With a bright flash the three lumps of clay turn a beautiful golden color.

"Is that gold!?" Kirche yells, leaning forward to get a better look.

"No, it is brass." Professor Chevreuse replies.

With a puff of annoyance Kirche sits down, seeming disappointed.

"Now let's let someone from the class try." Professor Chevreuse says. "You, up there. Come down and try." She says pointing at Louise.

Louise had been a little upset by the reaction of her peers to her beautiful familiars. To think that they would be called monsters was an insult. Could they not see the beautiful chitin of their bodies was of the purest ebony color? Could they not see the forms were built for power as well as grace. It irked her that such disrespects would be leveled at her familiars but at the same time it was a little nice not to have those disrespects aimed at her. It was calming to have the Praetorians so close to her knowing they only looked out for her wellbeing, as proved earlier today.

Lost in thought as she was Louise was only paying partial attention to the class. This early in the year there was nothing actually new to learn. The professors instead leading little reviews to get the students back into the swing of learning. Still, it paid to be prepared, and Louise was dutifully keeping notes.

Reaching out with her right hand to open the book to the first chapter and be ready to follow along with the professor Louise stopped and looked at her left hand writing upon the parchment. The writing was normal, the swoops and tight lettering of her family's that her tutor had drilled into her, but it was wrong. Louise was right handed. How could she be writing with her left hand? As she stared at her hand writing along with the conversation the letters started to look worse and worse ending in little more than a jumbled mess of scribbles. Louise sat there looking at the quill in her hand and the parchment before her.

"You, up there. Come down and try."

Louise looks up. The professor is pointing at her but she can't place what the professor has said. So occupied by the mystery of her left hand that she had lost track of the conversation. However her rescue came in an unexpected way.

"Um, Professor, its better if you choose someone else." Said a pudgy blond student. Most of the class nodded along with the words of the blond one, much to Louise's ire.

"I'd rather do it than let her!" Kirche's outburst drowning out the other student's words. "Its dangerous to let her try!"

Feeling her temper rise, Louise stands and yells out "I will do it, Professor! Allow me to do it!"

Confused by the reaction of the class the Professor quiets them down and gestures for Louise to join her at the podium. As Louise walks down to the podium the other students in the class groan loudly and shy away from her. Some even go as far as to take cover behind their desks. Tabitha is non-plused as usual, but she does lift her book and leave the classroom. Louise stands before the podium as the professor picks up the brass lumps and replaces them with clay ones.

"Now Miss Louise, focus hard on the metal you wish to create." Professor Chevreuse advises.

With a nod Louise lifts up her wand and points it at the lumps of clay. Focusing her magic she pictures in her mind the brass that the teacher had earlier transmuted the clay into. Muttering the magic words that the professor had used earlier Louise pushes out with her magic through her wand and into the clay.

Deep underground the where the Queen is busy assimilating the knowledge of the Queen of Queens the cavern she is in is lit by a bright blue glow as the runes on her crest shine brightly.

The clay lumps on the podium shown with a brilliant glow that quickly changed through all the colors of the rainbow. Louise could feel her magic pulsing through her and into the lumps. Excited Louise thought she had finally succeeded in a spell! Until….the explosion.


	7. Chapter 7

I AM ALIVE!

I would like to thank you all for following the story thus far. I'm somewhat surprised that my first story turned out so well. I would also like to say that while unexpected the comments garnered so far are much appreciated. Feel free to PM me anytime, feedback is always appreciated. I am looking for a co-writer, someone to bounce ideas off of so I don't hit a writer's block again. Without further delay, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Shockwaves ripped through the room as the explosion took only two people unawares. The class of noble students had assured themselves of Louise's imminent failure and had fortified their positions behind desks or stacks of textbooks. As the dust settled the prone form of the Professor could be seen lying not far from the shattered remains of the podium, her school robes torn from the explosion. As the dust settled more the students could see that Louise was not standing in her original spot. Where she was standing were the bowed shapes of her nightmarish familiars. As they stood the students could see that they had cradled Louise and shielded her from the blast. Though fierce, the blast seemed not to have fazed them. Indeed, Louise looked as if she herself had just walked through a dusty room, a far cry from the destruction she had wrecked.

"I seem to have made a mistake." Louise said conversationally as she took out her handkerchief and dabbed lightly at a smudge on her cheek.

Kirche popped out from under one of her innumerable boy toys. "Mistake!? You could have killed us!" she yelled. Around the room students called out their taunts and agreements to Kirche's statement. Walking calmly while cleaning her face, Louise walked over and looked down at the teacher.

"I believe she has fainted." Louise said to herself while turning to stare at the window.

A scrabbling could be heard from outside the stone window and suddenly the Runners were gliding in and along the walls. Leaping down and over the students they bounded off of desks and empty benches to reach Louise. The familiars that remained in the room fled, throwing caution to the wind with the fearsome xenos and explosions.

As the Runners landed around Louise she pointed to the Professor. Envisioning the infirmary and the path to reach it she said "Take her there." As one, two of the Runners lifted the Professor up and started to carry her to the door. A Runner had taken the lead to open doors while one held back to close them. Following the carrying pair were Louise and her Praetorians with Louise calling "Gently now, be careful with her." every now and then.

When the last xeno closed the door behind it with a flick of its bladed tail the students in the class were left staring with dumbfounded expressions.

"She took the Professor. Is she going to finish the job?" one student asked randomly.

After dropping off Mrs. Chevreuse with the water mages of the infirmary Louise and her brood were heading for the Dining Hall. Training accidents were not unheard of in the academy (especially with Louise around) so with little preamble or explanation the physicians had taken Mrs. Chevreuse under their care. After missing the first class of the day, and the second one being cut short do to some strange accident, which left lunch time and the afternoon classes. Mornings were dedicated to Etiquette for Lords and Ladies and Basics of Alchemy. After lunch was Elements for Second Years and a Self-Study period before dinner. Though Louise was an avid student, until she had conjured her familiars she had not succeeded in any actual magic. In the past, this worrying thought would have been crippling in scope. Now….an amazing patience had settled into her. 'It would come' she told herself. 'I have my brood.' Anything else, well, that is merely a shadow of the joy she felt within herself at the moment.

The causeway between towers came to an end and Louise and her small group entered into the north rectory of the Dining Hall. Her peers quickly cleared from her path as she strode confidently to massive archway of the Hall. The large oak tree that stood away from the entrance of the Hall that she had eaten at earlier in the day still had her table set up beneath it. Seemingly the servants did not wish to risk her anger by taking away the table had set up. With the ghost of a smile on her lips, she sat in the lone high backed chair. The Praetorians stepped up to flank her. With a gesture at the Dining Hall the Runners made their way speedily towards the door. A moment later they returned and laid a feast in front of Louise.

"Too proud to eat with the rest of us, Zero?"

Louise looked over her shoulder to see Kirche and Tabitha regarding her.

"If it is too far for you to walk, Zerbst, I can have a proper meal brought closer."

Kirche laughed. "This is Tristain, you won't find a proper meal in the whole country. Now Germania, there is a place to find proper food for a noble."

Louise sniffed derisively as she turned back to the table. "Anyone can cook Germania food. Just serve it half raw and smothered in butter."

Kirche scoffed as she and Tabitha walked around the table. They stood for a moment and watched as the Praetorians arranged different food and drink for their master to try. Louise watched the two girls intently, more sure of herself and bolder than she had been days ago. Kirche smiled to herself.

"So Zero, are you going to fetch us a chair or must we call for the servants to do so?" Kirche said as she folded her arms across her chest.

Without looking away or slowing her dainty eating two of the Runners behind her broke off from the pack and headed for the Dining Hall. As they breached the doorway screams could be heard once again as the familiars had surprised the occupants within. In short order they returned with two more high backed chairs. Both girls sat and began pulling food onto their plates.

"So tell us Louise, what manner of familiar are these." Kirche asked.

The calm demeanor that Louise had held seemed to be strained. She dug mightily at her plate as her face strained to hold a calm visage.

"I'm not sure what you mean Kirche." Louise replied. "They are just some familiars. I'm sure they appear in some book somewhere."

"That's just it, though." Kirche said leaning forward and with a nasty smile. "Both Tabitha and I have searched through the library and no mention of your familiars has turned up. It's almost like they never existed before…"

Louise was sweating under the intense stare she was getting from Kirche. Tabitha was eating slowly and staring at her plate but Louise was sure she was paying close attention as well.

"They are just some ordinary familiars, nothing to see here!" Louise stammered while waving her hands in front of her dismissively.

"Humph." Kirche leaned back into her chair and speared a piece of potato on her fork. Brandishing the fork at Louise she continued. "Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière I am many things, but I am not a fool. To assume that we do not have eyes and cannot see what is going on is an insult I will not stand for. Now be frank with us, these are not natural creatures."

Louise put down her fork and knife and bowed her head. Beside her the two Praetorians moved to the ends of the table and faced outwards. The pack of Runners fanned out and formed a loose perimeter around the girls. Kirche watched the movements of the creatures and then looked on Louise expectantly. Tabitha put down her utensils and regarded Louise for the first time.

"I can't tell you everything." Louise said, holding up a hand to forestall an outburst from Kirche. "I'm not allowed but I will tell you what I can. These creatures are called Xenomorphs and they are not from this world."

Tabitha leaned forward with a curious expression, more expression than Louise had ever seen on her face. Kirche put down the fork she had been brandishing and leaned back in her chair to listen.

"When I summoned them I took them from their world. On that world they were under attack and now they are mine. They are hive like. The big one was the Queen and the leader of the hive. The small ones around us are called Runners and though they are small they are the fastest and most agile. The big ones here are called Praetorians and are second only to the Queen. There is one more class, Warrior, but I do not have any here." Louise explained, trying to gloss over a lot of the details.

Kirche nodded as if to herself. "I remember seeing some different creatures when you summoned them. So they are from a different world…." Her words trailed off as she put her finger to her chin as if in thought. "What I don't understand is how you communicate with them. I never hear you speak and yet they react for you. When I myself wish to direct Flame, my salamander, I have to tell him what I want. How is it you get your familiars to move in such complex orders with so little as a gesture?"

Louise wrapped her hands around her goblet to keep them still. "I'm not sure I understand what you are talking about."

Kirche tsked her tongue and furrowed her brow. "What are you hiding La Vallière? You just now sent two of those Runners to fetch chairs with no instructions. In the class you were able to summon them back without a call. No familiar I have ever read about could respond to its master's will without the need of words."

Pulling her goblet to her Louise stared down into the watered-down wine.

"I can't tell you." She said quietly. "We are so close now, me and my familiars. We are as one, extensions of each other."

Looking up at Kirche and Tabitha, Louise moved one of her hands to touch her head at the temple. "Here," She said, moving her hand over her heart, "And here."

Leaning back in her chair with her arms across her breasts Kirche regarded Louise. "How connected are you with them Louise? Can you hear and see what they do like we can by casting our Connect With Familiar spell?"

Louise gave a small nod. "I don't have to cast a spell or anything. I just focus on them and I can see and hear through them."

Kirche gave a small nod, as if she expected nothing else.

"But it doesn't end there." Louise continued, pulling Kirche back into the conversation. "I can direct their movements. Direct their actions. When I do so it's like having another body but one that doesn't feel like it's not mine. It's like….they are another set of arms or legs just waiting to move…" Louise stared into her cup once more.

"Kuso!" Kirche exclaimed tossing her fork onto her plate. "You La Vallière are always having to try and one up us Zerbst. Honestly, I thought you would get the point when I summoned a salamander from the Mountains of Fire, but here you are keeping up in every way a true rival should." Kirche stood sudden, posed and with finger pointing at Louise. "But think not that I will back down from this challenge! " With a flourish of her cloak she walked away from the table with Tabitha following her while reading a book.

Louise stared after them puzzled for a moment then a slow smile began to grow. She wasn't sure why, but she felt better all of a sudden.

Louise sat in the classroom diligent but bored. Elements for Second Years was taught by droning, monotone example of a man that bore little use for practical applications of magic. He taught history and content, theory and application, minus the application. Dutifully she took notes for the upcoming test. She was somewhat thankful of the professor's lack of magic in the curriculum for when it came to studying she was on a level playing field with her peers. Only in magic did they outstrip her ability.

Her first year had been difficult but it was thanks to classes like this one that she had not been sent home. While her magical ability was still waiting to be discovered her mind was agile and fast learning. The upcoming test would present little difficulty to her. She had taken detailed notes and studied as much as was possible. If only magic were as easy as studying. She would have been a Square mage long ago! But alas, no amount of study could give her insight into what her magic was, what element could be her focus. Then came the familiars. A noble's familiar was supposed to support that mage's element, like with Kirche's salamander or Tabitha's dragon. What then was she supposed to see in her familiars? They had no element that she could connect them to. They were not even from her world!

At the thought of her familiars Louise remembered that the Headmaster had promised her Hive some meat from the Academy's store. That also meant that she would soon have a new hive brooding?, hatchling?, member? What do you call it when a creature burst out of a host and was fully formed a few days later? Anyways, she would have a new member soon. Reaching out her mind to the Queen far away Louise sent her desire for two Warriors. The two Warriors should have no problem getting the cow there even if it protested. The Queen seemed distracted but acknowledged that the Warriors were on the way. Louise could feel them, so far away but approaching. Feeling quite pleased with herself and the idea that soon she would have another member of her hive Louise focused on the class.

Siesta stood at the edge of the forest holding the leash to a large farm cow. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for this far away from the Academy but the head chef had given her orders to lead the cow to around here. Maybe Lady Tabitha's dragon wanted a larger meal? Siesta stood holding the leash loosely while the cow grazed around the grass.

Suddenly Siesta noticed that the sounds around her had gone quiet. There were no birds chirping and even the cow had stopped grinding its teeth. Looking at the cow Siesta could see it was standing stock still and staring at the forest. Turning to the forest she thought she could hear something approaching. It was silent but every now and then she could hear the sound of a branch grinding against something or a twig snapping.

Peering into the shadows of the forest Siesta thought she could a shape moving in the gloom. The leash in her hand jerks her suddenly to the side as the cow lets loose a braying moo and turns to run. Digging her heals into the dirt to keep the cow from dragging her away. A loud hissing arose from above and behind at once startling her and the cow more. Leveraging against the leash even more she could see something above in the branches of a tree. Keeping her eyes on the dark shape in the leaves Siesta lets loose a deep scream when two huge monstrous arms reached around her and gripped the cows head. Looking up she could see a maw of clenched silver fangs and the dark luster of chitin.

With its monstrous claws closed over the head of the cow it turned its head down toward her, pulled its lips back from its fangs, and hisses low and long. Siesta was rooted in place in abject fear. So afraid was she that she almost didn't notice the other dark form dropping behind the cow. Lifting together, they lifted the struggling cow off the ground and moved away from Siesta. Weaving expertly through the trees the two were soon gone.

Siesta slunk slowly to her knees staring after them, still too afraid to move back to the Academy.

The Queen regarded her results. A smile had worked! The little host, no, the girl had not run from her Warrior after the Warrior had smiled at her. This would make the Queen of Queens pleased for sure. She had a greater understanding now. There was so much more to learn but so far it was paying off.

Self Study was set at the end of the day to allow the nobles of the Academy time to unwind from a day of study and to focus on interests of their own in the fields of magic. Access to the library, tutoring from a professor, or simply spending time on works of their own, Self Study was the part of the day where most students shared what they had learned and pursued their most advent of ideas.

Tables had been set around the courtyards for students coming and going, drinks and snacks and deserts. Some students lounged among the tables discussing books or classes, some were just lounging and enjoying the sunny afternoon.

Louise had gathered her familiars in one of the corners. Her plans were academic but not in a way focused on her classes. The idea had come to her to find a use for her familiars and to maybe get an insight into their nature more. Her plan was if she could find a clue about their element then she would also have a clue about her own. It wouldn't hurt to also have a use for them besides following her around all the time.

Louise started by sending the Runners out to different parts of the Academy to see how many and how far away she could control them. First she moved them individually into place and then opened herself up to each of them until she had all six in her mind. It wasn't painful but neither was it what she was used to. Taking over one other mind wasn't difficult. Taking over six wasn't any more difficult. Each Runner opened themselves to her will eagerly. The problem she experienced was the feedback from six different minds, six different points of view. At once Louise was able to see six different facets of the Academy, each with its own angle and happenings. It was deffinently something that she would have to practice.

Seeing one of her Runners had strayed close to the Library gave Louise an idea. Maybe she could use her familiars to gather information. Urging the runner into the upper window of the Library she set the xeno to the bookcase closest to it. While the xeno didn't make sense of the marks on paper Louise could understand them though its mind. The book it was holding was from a much higher level than Louise was currently on but it was a promising discovery. If she could use her familiars to learn for her then she wouldn't have to sit through boring classes anymore! She could spend more time with her hive and still not miss much.

If she could learn from lessons and books, what else could she learn?

Siesta had finally made it back from her ordeal near the forest. Never in her life had she ever felt something so frightening. She had been sure she was going to die for a moment there. When the creature had hissed at her she thought she would be drug off with cow as well.

Stumbling into the kitchen she gave a tired sounding "I'm back Mr. Marto." Coming down the stairs she turned the corner by the woodpile that fed the great ovens and entered into the kitchen proper. Sitting at the break table, where the staff took their meals, she poured herself a cup of tea to relax for bit.

Teacup in hand Siesta got up again to find head chef Marto. Soon preparations would begin for tomorrow's meals. Thinking Marto would be by the bread making tables she headed in that direction. Turning once again around the corner Siesta started to scream as her teacup fell and shattered.

There in the kitchen was one of those monsters that had almost killed her! It had followed her back!

Turning to run she took one step before she bounced off the chest of a large man. Siesta landed hard on her bottom.

"Siesta? What is the matter?"

Looking up Siesta saw head chef Marto standing over her.

"Sir! There is a monster in here!" she cried in warning.

"Eh?" Marto said curiosity etched on his face. "A monster?"

"A monster is by the bread table! We need to get out of here!" Siesta exclaimed getting to her feet.

"Ah! I know what you mean! Our new student!" Marto said grabbing Siesta by the shoulder and dragging her towards to bread table.

"S-s-s-student!" Siesta wailed as she was drug towards the bread table.

The next day proved to hold some changes for the Academy as a whole. The first was when the students arrived at the Dining Hall there was a new member of the staff, kind of. The morning pastries were being handed out by one of Louise's familiars wearing a bright pink apron. Louise herself was no where around but the creature was following the orders of a haggard looking Siesta. She was overseeing the actions of the creature and correcting it when required, praising it when it accomplished tasks without direction. While it was performing its job she could be heard muttering "It doesn't sleep, it doesn't sleep," over and over again.

Those visiting the Library would find two of the creatures perusing the stacks of books. They would pick up a book, quickly leaf through every page, and put it back. Together, one on each bookshelf, they worked their way through. If they encountered a student carrying books they would move around them and pick up where they left off.

Across the Academy another a xeno could be seen working with the gardener placing flowers along walkways. The head gardener was showing it placements and color coordination as it planted the new flowers.

Students that went to the water mages would see a xeno wearing a white nurse hat assisting a water mage who was describing how water magic healed certain ailments depending upon direction of magic.

Louise herself was nowhere to be seen. Even when the students arrived at class with a patched up Professor Chevreuse. In Louise's seat was a Runner Xeno with a small chalkboard tied around its neck sitting patiently at attention. The other students in the class watched it wearily as they took their seats. It wasn't long until rumors were circulating around about how the familiars had eaten Louise and replaced her or how they were more of a mage than her and had come to learn instead.

Professor Chevreuse was taken aback by the monstrous familiar sitting where her student was supposed to sit but the familiar just held up the chalkboard that had the message 'Everything is fine. Please continue.' wrote on it. With a feeling of relief that at least the familiar wouldn't explode her, Professor Chevreuse continued class with no interruptions from the creature.

The noble in question was lying in her bed on a mountain of pillows. Lounging back with her eyes closed Louise was keeping track of all the input from the minds around the Academy. Keeping them separate in her mind as well as taking in all the memories from them had proven too much for her to do while also moving around. Her plan was to attend meals in person but as practice to use her familiars to do her classes as well as learn as much as she could. It wasn't just her who was learning though. The hive sucked up knowledge like a sponge. The more she sent them to learn the more the hive asked for more. Their curiosity was almost insatiable.

The cooks in the kitchen seemed to have mixed feelings about teaching her familiar. In the beginning its appearance had scared them but once they saw its desire to learn as well as it didn't need to sleep they had been overjoyed to have it. Louise would never have known that cooking took such passion and hard work had she not experienced it through her Runner affectionaly dubbed Cookie. It had worked throughout the night soaking up their experiences and teachings, prepping the foods and assisting in the work to be done.

The gardener had been much more enthusiastic than the cooks. One look at the bladed tails and long claws and he had been making plans. Showing the familiar how to use those natural weapons as tools as well as which plant combinations appealed to the students the head gardener had taken over the training of the familiar personally. Waking up early to begin teaching the duo had covered much ground. The more he discovered their boundless stamina the harder he pushed not only the xeno but himself as well.

Once class had ended Louise retracted her mind from her six extensions and headed for the Dining Hall. For doing so little during the day physically she was hungrier than she would have expected. Flanked by her Praetorians she started moving towards lunch. As she walked the Runners dropped into formation around her as they arrived. Arriving at the Dining Hall she was met with her final Runner and a serving girl by her table outside. The Runner had a pushcart laden with food in front of it and the serving girl was standing beside of it looking bone tired.

Louise sat in the chair and the Runner nicknamed Cookie began to serve her in true noble fashion. Each plate was laid with a small flourish in the manner she had seen the head chef present food to the faculty. Though she could see the training that went into the process the finished result was amazing. Once Cookie had finished laying out dishes with a flourish and a bow Louise stood with a smile and applauded.

"That was truly amazing." She said looking at the serving girl. "Siesta, is it? This was just after one night of training?"

Siesta gave a tired nod. "Yes Lady Louise. Your familiar has an amazing aptitude for cooking. Only show it once and it can repeat the process flawlessly. I've never seen the like before. And…may I ask my Lady, how did you know my name?"

Louise was tasting the dishes laid out in front of her, all of her favorite dishes at that! "It told me your name." she said dismissively. Gesturing to one of the empty seats left by Kirche and Tabitha the day before Louise said "Sit. Sit. You were up all night teaching my familiar. You look dead on your feet. Sit."

Ordinarily Siesta would refuse as it would be improper for a servant to sit at a table with a noble. Ordinarily she would have delivered the food to the table and retreated to the safety of the other staff. Today, she was tired and a little curious herself. She sat gratefully. She watched Louise continue to eat as the largest of the monsters yet placed foods and drinks within reach without a word from their master. Suddenly one of the creatures put a cup of mulled wine in front of her. Carefully she looked up at the creature, who pulled its lips back to show its fangs again, and then to Lady Louise. Lady Louise was watching her closely while still eating.

"They like you." Louise said to Siesta simply. The words hung in the air between them for a little while as Louise ate and Siesta thought of the implications.

"Siesta." Louise said as she put down her fork and picked up her cup. "My familiars like you, and that is saying something. "I would like for one of them to follow you around so it may learn from you in your everyday tasks. Teach it everything it will need to know to serve appropriately. Can you do this for me?"

Siesta boggled at the young noble. These monsters liked her? Didn't she know how close she had came to being killed by the ones at the forest?

"I can Lady Louise, but may I ask, why?" Siesta responded.

"Why?" Louise responded. "Why indeed. The simple answer is that they will be better equipped to serve me. All that you teach them they will then use to better my life in every way. Also there is the fact that they are curious that cannot be overlooked. Learning is a new joy for them and I enjoy them learning as well."

"I understand better now Lady Louise. I will be honored to help you. But what of my other duties around the Academy?"

"I have spoken with the Headmaster. He has allowed me the use of one of the staff for this purpose. He too is curious about a familiar that can learn, one that can be more than a bonded animal. Let us show him how great my familiars can be."

Before Siesta could respond their conversation was interrupted by another voice.

"Eating with the servants now, Louise? At least you don't need magic for that, so you should succeed for once."

Louise turned and looked to the speaker. Guiche was standing there with his arm around the shoulders of a young girl wearing first year robes.

"Well, if it isn't Guiche the Pervert. To what do I owe this annoyance?" Louise replied evenly.

Ignoring the slight Guiche carried on. "When I heard you didn't show up for class I had to see if you had finally given up this farce of yours at being a noble. Then I find you here petitioning a servant for work, I should have guessed you were never a noble in the first place."

Louise glared daggers at Guiche as if she could set him aflame with only a look. Then she turned her look to the young girl. "Is this the newest conquest Guiche? Have you been denied by every woman your age that you have to aim your perversions at the younger ones now? What will Montmorency say when she finds out?"

Guiche started to sweat as the young girl on his arm looked up at him curiously. "What is she talking about Guiche? Who is Montmorency?"

"No one, my dear, just Louise being petty in her anger." Guiche replied.

"Yes, no one." Louise replied. "and she is standing behind you."

"Mon-mon! It's not what you think!" Guiche spun in place with his arms in a warding stance. Only too late did he open his eyes and see it was Kirche and Tabitha approaching and not Montmorency. Calming down a bit Guiche was about to turn and reply to Louise when he heard from his side "Guiche!"

Looking down to the young girl there he was caught by surprise when she slapped him.

"How dare you lead me on!" she yelled and stomped off.

Guiche stood still for a moment holding his face. Louise started to giggle, then to laugh outright. "Serves you right Guiche, for your words and actions." She said as she stood up to walk away.

Guiche began to turn red and not from the slap. Never had he been so angry before. "Louise, how dare you do that. Go fix things immediately."

Louise however ignored him, walking off with her familiars.

"Louise, I said wait!" Guiche yelled reaching out for Louise.

As his hand gripped around Louise's arm he heard someone yell and hissing erupted around him. The large familiar beside Louise hit him and he lost his grip on Louise's arm. Stumbling back, he thought he heard a scream as he leaned back against the wall behind him. Odd, it wasn't raining, yet something was in his eyes. Wiping it from his eyes he pulled his hand back and stared at it. It was crimson red. Then the pain came…

Louise felt Guiche's hand close around her arm and her vision was overcome with a red haze. "You dare!" she roared. The hive bond quivered around her. She withdrew the walls within her and was flooded with the compounded knowledge of her kind. With her tail thrashing in anger and her dorsal stacks pumping air to engorge the acid in her blood she reached out with her nearest defense, her stalwart Praetorian, and struck this vermin host loose from her noble body. The vile host released his hold and staggered back holding his face. Around her she could feel her brood responding to the threat, six extensions of her will moving in tangent to her desires. The pulse of the hive bond thrummed through them, their need to solve her plights, their desire to throw themselves at any woe of hers until it was gone.

Guiche leaned back against the wall behind him and removed his hands from his face. Staring blankly at the blood covering them he suddenly started screaming as if the pain had been delayed by his stupidity.

"It is one thing Gouache, to have your hands on the women around you. But you will never, NEVER!, lay a hand upon me! Do you understand?" Louise screamed as Gouache sank to his knees holding his mangled face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated over and over again.

"Yes you are." Louise stated. Turning she strode towards the main gate of the Academy, her familiars forming a half moon behind her.

"Louise! Where are you going!" Kirche called out.

Without looking back Louise called out, "To our home."

Kirche and Tabitha looked through the bushes at the dark entrance of the cave. The outer entrance had been built up as if by a giant spider, bits of some hard webbing holding pieces of rock and trees in place to further conceal the entrance. The only marring of the illusion was that the plants ensnared by the webbing seemed to have died quite abruptly. A sudden death of foliage in an otherwise verdant forest did stand out.

Tabitha looked up to the taller girl. "Shouldn't." she said giving a shake of her head.

Kirche stepped brazenly out of the bushes and turned on Tabitha with her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about? This is Louise! Her own familiars have probably dragged her off and now she needs saving. It would be just like a La Vallière to be done in by her own familiars. We will find out what is going on."

With a scoffing laugh, and a much bolder step than she felt, Kirche started towards the hive entrance. The entrance to the cave had an alien look to it once Kirche was able to see into the tunnel mouth. The walls were hardened by the stuff coating them. It seemed to have been patterned in ridges and swirls as if by a nightmarish designer. Although hardened, it appeared to almost sweat with moisture and deeper in the cave a slight fog seemed to hover close to the ground. Taking out her wand, Kirche held it over her head and with a flick of her wrist the tip alit with a small but very bright flame. With Tabitha behind her Kirche lead the way into the cave.

Kirche walked brazenly down the tunnel, slowing only to peer down side tunnels or into little alcoves that branched off. The click of her heels carried down the tunnel with each step with only a slight crunch from the hive webbing along the floor.

"Wait." Tabitha suddenly spoke.

Looking back Kirche saw her bending down to look at something on the floor. Tabitha was poking through the webbing with the tip of her staff. Leaning closer with the light Kirche looked at what Tabitha had found. A bone lay on the ground covered in webbing, partially eaten away by the acidic nature of the webbing.

"Animal." Tabitha said gesturing to the wall.

Turning Kirche examined the webbing on the wall. Bones were held in place by the thick webbing, stripped of flesh. A large skull of some animal hung above the remains of what was its body.

"Look" Tabitha said while pointing with her staff.

Below the skull the rib cage was suspended in the webbing. From the large hole in the bones it looked like something had smashed through it.

"Probably where those creatures killed it after dragging it back here." Kirche replied.

Shaking her head Tabitha traced around the hole with the tip of her staff. "Came from within." Leaning closer Kirche could only marvel on how the ribs had been folded outward until they had indeed ruptured. "What could cause this?" Kirche asked looking up at Tabitha. When she looked up however, Tabitha was staring down the tunnel the way they had come.

"They are coming." She said silently.

The scrabbling of claws over stone could be heard from down the tunnel, coming closer to the two girls. Kirche held her wand up high to cast light as far as she could but could still not see them coming.

"Above!" Tabitha said while raising her staff.

Looking up, Kirche could only see the same nightmarish ceiling that they had been walking under since entering the cave. About to ask Tabitha what she was talking about Kirche paused when she noticed some movement among the strange waving texture of the ceiling. She watched in grim fascination as one of the nightmarish familiars pulled itself out of a slight recess in the ceiling where it had apparently been nesting. It seamlessly blended in to the textured pattern of the ceiling so well that both girls had been up under it for some time until Tabitha had noticed it beginning to stir.

"Run." Tabitha said raising her staff and sending a strong wind down the tunnel, scraping the creature off the ceiling and pushing it along into the darkness. A colophony of hisses erupted from the dark tunnel, not happy about the wind Kirche thought.

Leading the way with her wand held high for light, Kirche and Tabitha ran down the tunnels to escape the monsters that were swarming behind them. Taking turns at random the girls would alternate using fire and wind to keep them at bay. They would come to forks in the tunnel with dozens of fanged mouths and dark chitin down one tunnel and the other free and clear of any obstruction. It was an easy choice but after the third time it had happened Kirche was beginning to have a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

"Its… like… they….are…leading…us…" she gasp out. It had been sometime since she had run for so long.

Ducking into the next safe entrance both girls came to a skidding halt. The entrance had opened up dramatically into a huge underground cavern. Across the cavern floor were knee high leather sacks sticking up out of the slight fog that had dominated the tunnels.

"Trap." Tabitha said with a sense of finality.

Two of the sacks closest to the girls opened silently, but the only motion in the cavern drawing their eyes.

"Kirche? Tabitha? What are you doing here?"

Looking up from the strange sacks, both girls could see Louise standing next to the large familiar they had not seen since she had summoned it.

"Louise?" Kirche said. A noise from behind caught her attention. Turning around she saw Tabitha clawing at something with long legs that had covered her face. Raising her wand, Kirche was about to free Tabitha when something with too many legs and a pasty color filled her vision. Suddenly she could not breathe and something was forcing its way into her mouth and down her throat. Gagging and struggling to breathe Kirche heard Louise scream as she slowly blacked out.


	8. Chapter 6 plus 1

"Noooooooooo!" Louise screamed as she saw first Tabitha fall and then Kirche. Even as she ran she was reaching out with her will to the facehuggers on the two girls. The facehuggers, however, were not responding. Reaching Kirche's side, Louise battered at the facehugger with her fists as well as with her will. She knew if she could not get it off of them soon then there would be no chance for either girl to survive. Still the facehugger resisted, locked in instinct and solely focused on its task. It tightened its tail around Kirche's throat more and more as Louise struck at it. If she kept up she would kill Kirche before the embryo could. Louise sank to her knees beside Kirche's body, weeping as she watched the rise and fall of her breathing. Nightmarish thoughts ran through her mind, memories from the Queen of birthing xenos tearing out of their hosts. How could this have happened?

Louise had been so angry when Guiche had grabbed her that the hive had reacted through her. A Queen was something to be safeguarded, not manhandled by a preteen playboy. When Guiche had dared to threaten their most precious Queen of Queens the hive had reacted much more strongly than Louise would have believed.

For such a loving and caring familiar, there was tenacity for violence that ran deep in them.

Louise had wondered about it all along the walk to the hive cave. Their rage had taken her over so quickly there had been no time to stop it. In the heat of the moment she had been swept up in their communal mindset. It did give her a more insightful outlook into the way they thought, though.

Around her, Louise could still feel the echoes of the earlier rage in her hive. Where normally they had a fluid gait of a silent predator seen by all, now they hunched more forward like a killer out stalking, heads panning back and forth, claws twitching in anticipation. Louise had never seen them so agitated.

'And all over me.' She thought.

'I walked out of the academy, but I didn't bring anything that I'll need. ' Louise thought to herself. The caves would have walls and a ceiling but little in the way of comfort for her. She would need a bed, and clothes, lights as well. As the list of amenities grew in her head Louise gained a greater understanding about the infrastructure involved in the upkeep of a noble. She had everything she needed back at the Academy but somehow that place felt hollow. She was drawn to the hive, felt comfort and a sense of belonging radiate from them.

'I could use my things from my room…' She thought, 'But I would have to ask permission from the Headmaster first. I'm sure the Praetorians could lift the bed easily enough. The Runners could carry the dressers maybe. And my washstand, cannot forget that. I'll need it to wash my hair.'

Louise stopped walking and put a finger to her chin in thought. She could send a note to the Headmaster explaining both the attack on Guiche and the borrowing of the furniture. That way he would know what was going on and she could explain herself without having to go back. She would say she was studying the hive or some such, for better understanding of her familiars.

With a smile and nod Louise spread her feet and arched her elbows placing her fists on her hips. She would do it! She would send her familiars back to the Academy, have one of them write a note, and then have them move the furniture. All without having to run into any of the students there. Turning to her familiars Louise assigned them jobs based on their capabilities. Two of the Runners were tasked with moving her dresser as they could lift and maneuver it together. One Runner was to carry her washstand and bowl since it was smaller than the dresser. The last Runner was to head to the library to find parchment and a quill to write a note to the Headmaster. The two Praetorians were to get her bed, as only their strength was enough to lift the large four post bed.

She reached out with her will to instill the instructions into them. For the most part they could accomplish their tasks without her supervision, except for the Runner that needed to write the letter. With instructions to also alert her if they encountered any problems Louise sent them on their way. She herself moved over to the side of the road and sat in the shade of a tree.

At first Louise was fine by herself, waiting patiently for her drones to make it back to the Academy. Then a feeling of restlessness came over her, building slowly at first. It started with her getting bored and weaving a necklace out of long grass. Next, she decided standing would be better, which lead to her realizing she was pacing under the tree and darting glances at the Academy.

'What is wrong with me? Why am I so on edge?' She asked herself. This uncomfortable feeling wasn't normal. She had been alone before in the woods with no problem, so why was she experiencing such distress now?

"That's it!" Louise yelled, surprising herself with the sudden noise. Looking around quickly she made sure she was still alone. Placing a hand on the trunk of the tree Louise stared up into the branches.

"For the first time in a while I am alone. My familiars have been with me since I summoned them. I guess I never realized how much I enjoyed having them close to me." She said in a more subdued tone.

Louise sat down underneath the tree once more, leaning back and settling herself comfortably. With her recent practice she knew once she began her body would lay limp so she took great care to make sure it would not get sore or a stiff muscle. Casting out with her will, Louise sought another of her hive. She could feel that the moving team was making good time to the Academy. Turning her attention away from the Academy, Louise sought her brood within the forest. The Xenomorphs sent scouts out into the forest regularly to ensure nothing had encroached too close to the Hive. Louise could feel them out there and so reached out to them. She found closest to her were a pair of Warriors who were sent out by the Queen to ensure their safety and to keep tabs on local host bodies. Since Louise had not allowed the Hive to expand yet, the majority of the drones leaving the Hive were sent out to reconnaissance the local area. Grasping a hold of the Warriors with her will Louise ordered them towards her location to act as an escort. With the two of them she would not feel so alone. With them on the way to meet up with her, Louise stood and dusted off her dress. Once again bolstered by her brood she heads for the hive.

Louise, accompanied by her new escort, entered into the hive. The entrance of the hive was molded in webbing that had killed off the local foliage. She would have to find a way around the acidic webbing. Maybe if she had the drones pile more rocks before they placed plants then it would not eat through as quickly.

Walking into the hive tunnel Louise was taken aback by the shape and texture of the tunnel walls. She had seen in the Queen's memories but to see it in person was breathtaking. The horned ridges and swirls of the walls reminded her of the crests of her drones. It made the hive more of a part of the brood.

Louise looked down the dark tunnel from the entrance. Slowly her eyes traveled back to her wand. She knew in theory how to call upon her wand to focus her magic into light. However, here underground, a failure would result in catastrophic damage. Deciding against experimenting here in the dark, Louise held her hand out to the Warrior next to her. The Warrior lifted its clawed hand and gently enveloped her smaller one within its palm. Pushing out with her will, Louise reached into the Warrior and took control. With the Warrior's body now her own, Louise led herself through the darkness.

The tunnel wound through the rock with little rhyme or reason. Off shoot tunnels would sprout at random intervals leading to open chambers or sometimes winding on under the rock. As she was walking Louise could hear a low and deep noise growing in the tunnel. It would sound out and echo across the walls down the tunnel, distorting its original sound and becoming nothing more than loud wall of bass sound. The Warrior that Louise was controlling didn't seem worried about the sound so she waited to see what it may be.

As the trio rounded a bend Louise discovered the source of the sound. Webbed into the side of the tunnel was a cow. 'This must be the cow that the Headmaster provided.' Louise thought.

As Louise watched the cow began to thrash in new strength in the webbing holding it to the wall. Its efforts were frenzied yet weakened, unable to free itself. Louise could feel a sense of immanence settling in the tunnel. Something was coming. The Warriors near her were becoming more excited and Louise could sense the presence of more drones throughout the tunnels focusing on their location. It wasn't until Louise could feel a presence from the cow that she knew what was happening.

Louise's trepidation rose as the memories she had seen warred with the feelings she was getting from the hive. She was afraid of what she was about to see, the brutality of the birth and the death of the host. However, she was also within the Warrior and was a part of the surge of emotion the hive was building in response to the first birth since the Hunter attack from their old world. The emptiness of loss would finally begin to be filled. Her fear was soon subsumed with the joy of the hive as the cow's struggles began to turn to spasmodic jerks. Amidst the thrashing Louise could see the flesh of its chest starting to distend and could feel the presence within the cow becoming more pronounced as the larvae inside struggled to be free. With a wrenching sound, the Chestburster thrust through the bone and skin confinement with a tiny screech of victory. This screech was met with a resounding return from the hive; as one they raised their own voices in joy, welcoming in the new member of the brood. Louise found she herself was lifting her voice as well, both within the Warrior and her own body.

Louise had never felt a rush of emotion like this before. There was her revulsion to the way the Chestburster was born. This was only heightened as she realized that blood and pieces of flesh now dotted her body. She was also caught up in the surge of joy from the hive, a heady cocktail of happiness and excitement at the first birthing on this world. There was also an arousal within her that scared her. Something primitive and indulgent, something burning to be sated. As she struggled within herself to come to terms with these polar feelings Louise was surprised to hear a voice within her.

'_**It is our way.'**_

The shock at the voice drowned out even the tidal surge of emotion. Overcome with curiosity, Louise continued down the tunnel leaving the Chestburster to feast on the remains of the cow.

The tunnel ended in a large natural cavern, vast in expanse with stone pillars connecting the ceiling to the floor. Amidst the pillars were waist high leather-looking sacks. Louise was surprised with them at first before she remembered they were eggs. The Chestburster that was just born must have come from one of these eggs.

'_**Yes.'**_

This time Louise was ready for the voice. Moving rapidly past the pillars and the carpet of eggs Louise came to the heart of the chamber. At the center wreathed in a support web of hive webbing sat the Queen.

'_**You have come back.'**_

"You can speak?" Louise asked, her body talking beside her vantage point in the Warrior.

'_**Yes. From your mind we have learned words.'**_

"From my mind?"

'_**Yes. The hive grows much from your mind. We are stronger for the knowledge. You make us strong.'**_

"What do you mean? How do I make you strong?" Louise asked puzzled.

'_**Your thoughts carry weight. Not simple. Still learning.'**_

"You are learning from me? From my memories?"

'_**Yes. Of words. And world. And here.'**_ The Queen ended by placing her large clawed hand over her chest. _'__**We learn to be more. To be better. You lead us to much strength. And much joy.'**_

"What is it you want? Why do you regard me so highly?" Louise asked. She had been plagued by the question for some time. Why did powerful and intelligent creatures like them revere her so?

'_**You are the heart of us. You have shown us a higher form. We live to grow, to overcome. Through you we will grow.'**_The Queen paused**.**_** 'Words still new. You…make better. Make whole.'**_

"How is it that I can see through your eyes? How can I so easily control the drones?" Louise asked. "It normally takes years to be so in synch with a familiar."

'_**We are one. It is our way. You are a part of hive, so a part of us.'**_ The Queen tilted her head as if it should be obvious.

"What am I to you? I can't do magic, I'm not one of your kind. Why are you so nice to me?" Louise asked, the question bursting forth from her in a rush. It had been the question she had wanted to ask but was afraid to hear the answer to. What if they were just leading her on, just using her for some jest? She didn't know if she could take the rejection after so long having their support.

'_**There are no words. You are the hive. You are life. You give us meaning. You are precious.'**_The Queens words in her head carried more weight than Louise could imagine. This was not just a sharing of memories like she had done before. This was an immersion into the hive feelings themselves.

They adored her. There was no hidden malice or deceit. There was only their unconditional love for her.

Louise felt tears rolling down her cheeks and for a moment was stunned. She had not remembered returning her will to her body. Here she was standing in the middle of the egg chamber crying like a little girl. Scrubbing her face with her sleeve Louise regained her composure.

'_**You are Mother.'**_ The Queen said at last.

"Mother? But I am not your Mother." Louise replied confused.

'_**You are Queen of Queens, Mother of All. You are the Heart of the Hive.**_' The Queen stated as if stating the obvious.

Louise was formulating the next question to ask the Queen when she felt an upwelling of emotion coming from the rest of the hive. Something was making its way through the hive. The drones were trying to herd it away but it was making steady progress towards the egg chamber.

'_**Push them back'**_ Louise felt the order from the Queen resonate outward.

Louise could feel the drones scrambling through the tunnels. Every time they got to a location to head off the intruders they would be too late. These intruders seemed to know where to go and just which tunnels to take to avoid her drones.

Louise began to see a light appearing in the egg chamber. Curious she looked around to see where it was coming from.

"Louise?"

Turning at the sound of her name Louise saw Kirche and Tabitha right before she saw the facehuggers catch them both unawares.

Louise stood over the bodies of the two girls as the glowing of their wands slowly died. This could not be happening.

"Stop them." She almost screamed, turning to where she knew the Queen was in the darkness.

'_**I cannot.'**_

"What do you mean you cannot? You are the Queen! Order them to release Kirche and Tabitha at once!"

'_**Facehuggers only carry the embryo. Once in thrall of instinct there is no control.'**_

"But…but…they will die."

'_**Yes. But the hive will grow.'**_

"No!" Louise was horrified. Her beautiful familiars were not supposed to be killers. "There must be something you can do to save them."

Louise was briefly stunned as a bright flash filled the cavern. In the short period of bright light Louise could see the Queen with her head bowed and clawing at the runes on her crest. As the light died down Louise could hear the Queen again, but much quieter, like she was out of breath.

'_**There may be another way.'**_

"There is? What way?"

'_**Make them Queens too.'**_

"Make them Queens? How?" Louise asked puzzled. They were human, how did a human become a Queen?

'_**We must wait until they wake, cannot make Queen when not awake. Come Mother, there is much to discuss. Much we must learn.'**_

Kirche didn't remember the last time she had felt so wretched upon waking. Maybe when she had stolen the wineskin from her father's vineyard…no, the after taste this time was much worse. Sitting up Kirche looked around. At first she didn't recognize where she was. It was so dark maybe she had fallen asleep in the hay loft again. No, that couldn't be right. The ground was squishy, not at all like dried hay.

Raising her wand Kirche willed it to light. As her sight returned Kirche could not help but scream. This had to be a nightmare. Here she was waking up in a hellish place. Slick leather bags surrounded her and close to her was the body of that pale spider that had surprised her. Good thing she had beaten it, it seemed so lifeless now. Turning around she spotted Tabitha lying on the ground, a pale spider near her head. Tabitha must have killed her attacker too. Maybe the spider's venom had knocked them out?

Kirche gently shook Tabitha's shoulder. "Tabitha, wake up. We need to get out of here." She hissed out of here.

Tabitha began to stir. "Kirche?" she said as she sat up.

"Shhh." Said Kirche. "I don't know why they stopped chasing us, but we need to get out of here."

"I can't let you leave." Came a voice from the darkness.

Both girls turned to see Louise step into the circle of light.

"Louise! We have to get out of here before those monsters return!" Kirche said helping Tabitha to her feet.

Louise held up her palm. "The 'monsters' never left. We have been waiting on you."

A rising hiss could be heard from outside the circle of light. In twos and threes, different drones stepped up to the edge of the light. A ring of teeth and claws surrounded the girls. Tabitha and Kirche readied their wands, standing back to back as they had done before.

"You cannot leave yet. We have something to talk about first." Louise said, unperturbed by the beasts behind her. "Please put your wands away. You are frightening them."

"I can quite assure Vallière, they are not the only nervous ones." Kirche responded without putting per wand down. Beside her Tabitha nodded.

With a sigh Louise gestured with her hand. The hissing drones withdrew from the circle.

"They are just being overprotective. Use your wands only for light and you should not have any problems." Louise said, now alone with the girls. Walking forward Louise repeated herself. "There is a grave matter we must discuss."

"What is so important that we have to discuss it in the dark underground full of monsters?" Kirche asked staring down at the smaller girl. Tabitha continued to scan the darkness looking for hints of the creatures.

Louise stepped up in front of Kirche. "It's important because you have one inside you." She said as she poked Kirche in between her breasts. " And, if we don't act soon it will kill you both."

Kirche, and Tabitha, stared at Louise in frank disbelief. "What are you talking about Zero?"

"Those things are called Facehuggers." Louise explained pointing to the dead spider-like creatures." They forced a Xeno embryo into your bodies. If we don't act quickly then the baby Xeno will burrow through your ribcage to be born."

Kirche knew she felt sick but now she imagined she could feel something in her chest moving. Turning to look at Tabitha, Kirche could see she was a little green in her pale complexion with her hand over her chest.

Louise turned to walk away in the darkness. "Come. There isn't much time and my hive has offered you a great boon."

Kirche and Tabitha moved to keep up. "What boon are you talking about? Zero, answer us!"

Louise kept walking, winding her way through the columns and fleshy leather bags. "My hive wants to make me happy. To do so they have to try to save your lives. I do not want you to die." Louise paused ahead of the girls. "There is a chance to save you. But….I cannot guarantee it will work. Come, She grows impatient. She does not like anyone wandering in the egg chamber."

As the girls drew close to Louise the outline of a massive creature could be seen in the gloom outside the circle of light. In a few more paces the girls could see the Queen seated on her 'throne' of egg sack and hive webbing.

"This is the Queen. She is the one that lays the eggs. It is through her that we may save your lives." Louise says gesturing at the Queen.

Louise turns to the girls who stand in awe of the gigantic Xeno. "If a Queen is lost, any drone in the hive can become the next Queen by way of the Royal Jelly. It has not been tried but the jelly may save your life by combining you with the embryo inside you."

Kirche gasped and looks at Louise. "Combine? What do you mean by combine?"

"Merge." Tabitha said quietly.

"Yes. Tabitha is right. The jelly should merge your bodies, making you a hybrid of sorts. More human than Xeno, but still alive and still a part of the hive."

"And what is our alternative?" Kirche asked crossing her arms under her chest.

"Your alternative is to see if a water mage can remove the embryo without killing you. As of now it has merged with your body. In all previous attempts throughout the Xenomorph memories, the removal of the embryo is fatal. The choice is yours, and what I have been waiting on you to wake. Will you attempt to join my hive and live or try your chances elsewhere?"

Both Kirche and Tabitha looked at each other. Tabitha slowly nodded at her. Sighing Kirche bowed her head into her palm. "If there is no other way. What do we need to do."

Louise smiled. "My hive will make the sacrifice. The Royal Jelly will be given to you to merge you with the embryo. Afterwards your bodies will be in flux while the jelly works. The hive will encase you in a cocoon to keep you safe and the Queen will guide your minds into the hive like she would any other newborn."

"Very well, let's get on with this." Kirche said waving her hand over her head. From beside the Queen a Praetorian rose up. This startled both the girls but not Louise, she had known where the creature was hiding. The Praetorian moved slowly to the side of the bulbous egg sack. With a quick thrust it stabbed its claw into the thin membrane causing the Queen to shriek with pain. When the Praetorian pulled its claw out it was covered in a bubbling black substance. Moving quickly Louise lifted up a large copper bowl and the Praetorian let the black liquid drip into the bowl. Stepping back the Praetorian then did something that surprised the girls. With a flick of its bladed tail it cut off its own hand.

Turning to look at Louise they could see tears in her eyes. "It is as I said. My hive will make it right." Walking to where the girls were standing Louise held up the bowl. "This is the Black Ichor. To the hive it is the Essence of Life. They say it is a pale comparison to its original form but it is the wellspring that all Xeno came from. Once you ingest this your bodies will change. With guidance from the hive you will survive and become a part of us." Louise handed the bowl to Kirche.

Kirche looked down into the shallow copper bowl. The bubbling black liquid in the bottom seemed to move on its own. "Well, I hope you know what you are doing Vallière." Kirche said as she took a large gulp. Louise stepped forward and grabbed the bowl before Kirche could drop it. Kirche took a step back clutching her throat as black veins spread over her face. Two drones dashed from the darkness and grabbed her carrying her off backing into the shroud. Louise turned and faced Tabitha.

"I'm sorry. It may be painful. Right now the drones are cocooning Kirche as they will do with you." Louise said offering her the bowl.

Tabitha stared at the bowl for a moment before she took a quick drink. Two drones dropped from the ceiling grabbing her just as her eyes widened and black began to spread from her lips. Louise regarded the bowl on the ground as its contents dripped onto the bare rock.

A Runner, Gardener to be exact, appeared beside her. "Bury that. Bury it deep." She said as she walked off.

The next day in class was one that most of the staff would never forget. The staff and students had gotten used to a Xeno sitting in for Louise but nothing prepared them for what they saw next. Sitting where Tabitha sat was a Runner xeno with Tabitha's hat and staff acting as if it was reading a book. Around its neck was a little chalkboard with the word 'Tabitha' wrote on it.

Where Kirche sat was another Runner Xeno with a red wig and cloak on. Around its silver teeth the lips had been painted red as well. It wore a little chalkboard that had 'Kirche' wrote on it.

Professor Chevreuse was just about to enter her classroom when she was knocked from her feet by a mass of screaming students. She huddled on the ground as the students ran roughshod over her scream nonsense like "They are taking over!" and "My sweet Kirche, not you!". Looks like she was on her way back to the infirmary. Maybe she should take early retirement.

~~~~~~~~~~And how did the Furniture Retrieval Group do?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four Runners and two Praetorians made it back to the room where the Queen of Queens had been nesting. Each had been imprinted with instructions on what to retrieve for her. The first Runner dashed to her desk for parchment and quill and began to transcribe the note like he was shown. Two other Runners grabbed a side of the dresser and hefted it out the window. The last Runner grabbed the washstand and bowl and followed them.

The two Praetorians however just stared at the large four post bed. Together they could lift it, but it was not going to fit through the window or door. Looking around the room they looked for some way to remove the bed without breaking it.

Suddenly the door opened and Siesta walked in carrying a laundry basket piled high with laundry. Staggering forward she placed it down on the table in the middle of the room and stretched back, rubbing her sore lower back. With a sigh she leaned forward, right into the 'smiling' faces of the Praetorians.

Siesta screamed and turned to run but the Runner at the desk closed the door on her with a flick of its bladed tail. With her back to the door Siesta watched the two Praetorians come closer with their teeth bared.

About an hour later the Runner finished the letter to the headmaster and left the room to deliver it. As it opened the door the two Praetorians could be seen unfastening the bed into pieces under the direction of a disheveled Siesta. She was showing them how to break the bed apart into a much easier to transport pile.

After much pantomiming and guessing she had figured out what they needed. Though why they were moving the bed she could not figure out who was she to argue with a group of giant monstrous familiars? Let the nobles figure it out.

******************End*******************

Sorry for the late update. Here lately the VA has been experimenting with my medication. But I hope to be up and walking around again soon.

The Black Ichor has always fascinated me since I watched the movie Prometheus. I know that the Royal Jelly has been described in the book series, but I like my idea better. And it will serve me uses in the future. Hope you enjoy. Your comments have kept me writing so please tell me what you think, some of them have even helped break my writers block. And thank you for following thus far.


End file.
